loves twisted ways
by tonkslunabellatrixniamhx
Summary: Lust, Fear, Murder... A new war has started, deatheaters have regrouped, looking for the key that will return their master to his rightful place, With a war raging and a world in conflict can they find her before its too late? For a Malfoy, a certain red-head slytherin, a younger sister and the charming Potter seventh year, it seems, will be a RIOT. R/S
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Better a witty than a foolish old wit

Slytherin. Yes slytherin who would have thought? It had never crossed Rose's mined before. Well until the hat suggested it, it said she could do well in slytherin said she could do great things, that she could achieve her hearts desires by being a slytherin. That piece of information drawed the young girl's attention. _Achieve her hearts desires? Do great things?_ "You are cunning and have great ambition, you are like no other Weasley that has come before you, my dear are most definitely a…" "SLYTHERIN!"

A collective grasp was heard as Rose took off the hat. "_AWeasley in slytherin?"_ the whispers began as Rose made her way to join her house table which was decorated in its infamous green and silver _"Well I wouldn't have put my money on that" "her whole family are in Gryffindor- I guess we know who's the black sheep now"_

Rose ignored all the whispers and sat confidently down at the slytherin table but couldn't help but glance at the table across the hall where a mass of bright red hair caught her eye. She quickly looked away the thought of her family sent nervous butterflies to explode in her stomach _what would they say? There hasn't been a weasley in slytherin since…well ever and oh god dad was joking when he said he would dis own me right?_

Rose was lost in thoughts when a boy plopped himself beside her "hello" he said rather pleasantly "I'm Will Flint" Rose looked up to see a rather lanky boy sitting beside her "your Rose Weasley right? You looked kinda out of it so Amanda made me come to talk to you. She's there you see?" he said pointing down the table to another first year with long mousy brown hair and a very pointed nose "she would have come herself but she's rather shy you see. We grew up together you know? Yes our parents are very good friends she's like my sister"

Rose was intrigued by much the boy could talk, he simply carried the conversation on by himself "I don't have any brothers or sisters, either has she so it kinda works out for the best what about you? I see you in the paper a lot with your family are any of them your siblings?" to Rose's astonishment the plates in front of her filled with the most gorgeous smelling food that she almost forgot to answer the question.

"oh yes I have a younger brother Hugo he's okay I suppose but I'm really good friends with my cousins Albus and Dominique they are in our year too" she replied while piling her plate high with every food she could reach. Flint nodded looking slightly repulsed as she stuffed her face with as much food that could fit in her mouth "you do know that slytherins are renound for their table etiquette right?"

Rose turned slightly red and quickly swallowed her food "oh sorry. At home its kinda first come first served at home especially when the whole families around. Us Weasleys like to eat a lot you see? And there are so many of us that if you want any food you have to get in there quick to-" "well it's not very surprising is it?" a drawl interrupted.

Rose looked up to see the blonde boy her father pointed out on the station "you see Flint the weasleys reproduce like rabbits I hear they all live in a small ransacked house that is infested with rats and the like. She said it herself they can't even afford _food_ let alone anything else and look at her robes are they second hand Weasel?"

Rose did not like his boy he seemed like a smug little git, but yet she did turn a horrid shade of red (stupid weasley genes ) because her robes_ were _second hand previously owned by her cousin molly who's a couple of years older than her. It wasn't like her parents couldn't afford for her to have new robes because they could, they were well off with a big house in the country near her grandparents and beside her aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry.

The only reason that she even had the second hand robes is because her mother thought that it was a good idea to show Rose that not everything in life was handed to her on a silver platter. "where did you get your idiotic ideas Malfoy? Did daddy tell you? Because honestly death eaters don't tend to be the best sources of information"

Rose smirked, maybe she was a slytherin after all "and what kind of name is Scorpius anyway? You must have really offended your mother when you were born" apparently Rose had struck a sore spot as Malfoy's face erupted in rage "don't you _dare_ talk to me like that you filthy half-blood. You weasleys are nothing more than dirt some say nothing better that mudbloods then again your mother _is_ a mudblood so it's the same thing isn't it?"

Rose opened her mouth in shock. "You know what Malfoy? Your nothing more than an ignorant spoilt idiot" with that she got a big spoon of mash potato and through it directly at his head just as a voice called for "all first years this way!" Rose spared one last glance at a potatoed covered Malfoy laughed and followed the rest of the first years towards their new dormitories. "This is war!" he shouted after her

Rose spotted her cousins walking somewhat ahead of her as she left the great hall. They were all huddled together and looked like they were arguing. "Al, Dom, James, Molly, Lucy, Roxie, Fred!" Rose ran up behind them "hey! Guys wait up!" "WHAT?" Snapped Molly whom (along with everyone else) turned to glare at her. Rose stepped back in pure shock. "I, I just…" "Just what Rose?" said James angrily

. "Look" interrupted Roxie "we have all decided that we don't want you as a part of our family-not at school anyway. You will be just another disgusting slytherin" Rose took another step back "W-what?" she asked "we don't want you anywhere near us" Roxie's twin Fred interrupted "got it?" Rose just nodded then ran down the hall away from her family and towards the slytherins. She now knew where her loyalties lay

Seven years (and a couple of weeks) later

"TEAM!" screamed Rose as she paced back and forth across the dressing room her face slowly filling with rage "we have to pull our act together if we want to beat the Gryffindor basterds understood?" the team nodded solemnly looking at their feet. Needless to say the practice hadn't gone to well and Rose was at her wits end trying to make the team great.

"Rose?" Flint stood as he spoke his harsh voice filled with friendly warmth, he walked towards her and engulfed her in a bear hug which she gladly returned. Flint was like her brother to her now; he quickly stepped in after her family so graciously dis-owned her. "Stop stressing it will be fine and aren't you related to more half those Gryffindor basterds?"

This caused some giggles from Amanda Goyle whom completed Roses group of best friends "all the better to beat them then isn't it" Rose replied. "Oh this drama is incredibly exciting "snarled Aludra Malfoy "but some of us have things to do and people to see so can we move from this very touching if somewhat pointless moment" Aludra played seeker on the team (while her slimy git of a brother played in the beater's position ) and was a year younger than Rose, had a talent for being melodramatic and completely dim witted. "More like people to blow" laughed Amanda (this received sniggers from everyone except the two Malfoys whom shot identical icy glares at the girl)

"Now Amanda" Roses said as sternly as she could "be nice" in retaliation Goyle stuck out the thoung. Flint released Rose from the bone crushing hug and headed back to his seat "oh no you don't" Rose smirked running after him and jumping on his back knocking the wind out of him. "Rose what the fuck have you been eating? You weigh a ton!" Flint joked running around the room, jumping on chairs and benches while she hung on for dear life.

Laughter was herd around the room. "Ok, ok!" Rose screamed shutting most people up "Flint if you would be ever so kind to let me down so I can finish my speech that would be great" Rose smiled sweetly at Flint who raised an eyebrow "Rose, since when have I ever been kind?" he smirked as he jumped on his broom, Rose screamed as he took off, clinging to him for dear life. He swerved around Amanda and sored out of the changing rooms and up towards the main entrance to the castle.

"Flint!" Rose giggled as they flew through the great oak doors, attracting some odd looks as they went. Rose couldn't help but laugh at their bewildered faces. Flint flew up the stairs and around the fourth floor dodging statues and suits of armour as they went. Rose was giggling uncontrollably until they turned a corner and flew slap bang into four students causing Rose to fall off Flints back and on to the hard stone floor. "Shit. Rose are you ok?" flint asked jumping off his broom to help her up. "Never better Flint, Never better" Rose replied with as much sarcasm she could muster. "Well, well, well, look who we have here if it isn't our delightful slytherin cousin and her buffoon of a boyfriend." Remarked Fred as he stood beside Al, Dom and Louis. _Great. _

"Honestly Fred if you were any more stupid you would have to be watered twice a week" sneered Rose whom was rubbing her aching back. She morphed her face into the sweetest smile she could muster causing Flint to double over in a fit of laughter. "Oh Rose I would love to see things from your point of view but I can't seem to get my head that far up my ass" commented Dom. "oh please Dom you're so narrow minded that when you walk your earrings knock together" this got a laugh from Flint whom by this point as almost crying from laughing so hard. "What are you doing here anyway? Did someone leave your cage open?" asked Louis a smirk forming on his face his wand along with the other three were pointed at Rose,

"Yeah, yeah keep talking one day you might say something intelligent-". "Well, what's going on here?" a familiar voice drawled from behind Rose. Malfoy. "Nothing to concern you" snarled Al. "oh, don't mind me" Malfoy sneered a smirk forming across his (unfortunately quite hansom) features. "Whatever" muttered Dom "at least Louis isn't a traitor to the family like you, the first Weasley not to be in Gryffindor" "yeah" added Fred "it just goes to show that you're a lying deceitful bitch who doesn't deserve to be a weasley." " My" Malfoy commented "you sure do make weasleys sound great it's such a shame that you along with your Gryffindor cousins here are nothing more than ignorant spoilt little children" Rose couldn't help but smirk at this he had a valid point, they were all spoilt little children.

"Oh please Malfoy your one to talk, you are nothing more than an ignorant piece of shit" Al spat, to which Malfoy merely shook his head "well at least us Malfoys aren't poor Potter. I hear at your house you can't even afford food and when you ask your mother what's for dinner she opens her legs and says crabs" Albus clenched his wand and pointed it directly at Malfoys head. "Don't you dare talk about my mother you filthy albino." "Ha!" Flint spoke up for the first time "Al Potter? The mean condescending idiot who thrives of the attention of his last name is calling someone a piece of shit? My, what would mummy say?" and that's when all hell broke loose. Hexes and jinxes were flying around the room hurting and disarming their opponents.

"LOCCOMOTOR MORTIS!"

"IMMOBULUS!"

"FURNUNCULUS!"

"IMMOBULUS!"

"STUPEFY!"

"PROTEGO!"

"REDUCTO!"

The hallway was blasted apart, bits of rock went flying in all directions one hitting Rose's cheek and slicing through her skin. A layer of dust was also released covering them all, but it didn't stop them.

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

"SERPENSORTIA!"

"TARANTALLEGRA!"

"ENOUGH!" a stern voice shouted causing several heads to turn. Shit. Professor Longbottom stood at the end of the corridor behind Rose, Flint and Malfoy looking shocked at the scene in front of him. "ALL of you, my office now!" he bellowed taking out his wand to fix the corridor and to reverse the charm's.

The group walked behind their raging professor exchanging looks of disgust. Once they reached his office he gestured them inside and then proceeded to walk down the corridor. "Wonder where he's going?" Rose voiced. "Dunno" Dom said coldly "maybe you should follow him like the slimy slytherin you are" Rose just shook her head in response. "Ha!" exclaimed Fred "Slytherins have no guts my dear cousin so I wouldn't expect them to do something as brave as that. They not only have no guts but they also consist of slimy kids of deatheaters" a glare was pointed directly at Malfoy whom responded by pulling out his wand. To which the rest followed. "How can you put the mistakes of people's parents on their kids? It's not their fault, they can't control who their family are we can't either because if we could I sure as hell would not be part of this judgemental hypocritical family!" screamed Rose.

"Ah" said an unfamiliar voice "the first sane Weasley" Rose turned to see Draco Malfoy his wife and half her family standing in the doorway. Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello!<strong> please review! i would love to know what you think :) and thanks for reading :) ~Niamhxx


	2. seen better days

Chapter 2-seen better days

Rose turned swiftly back around to face her cousins and lowered her wand. To which the rest followed.

"As you see we have a bit of a problem, that is why I've invited you all here, it's not the first time that they have been fighting, but over the past few years it has become increasingly worse and this time they have managed to blow up half the hallway" announced Professor Longbottom entering the now very cramped office to sit behind his desk.

The Parents followed suet (Rose receiving an enraged glare from her father while getting some rather nasty looks from the rest of her adult family) sitting in random chairs dotted around the room.

Only Flints Parents were missing to which Rose assumed were still on their holiday in Morocco. Malfoy and Flint placed themselves either ends of the remaining sofa and Rose plopped herself between them waiting for the fireworks.

"Which" continued Longbottom . "Is a very serious matter. Destruction of school property is not something we take lightly here and punishments will be given. But" he continued looking sternly at each of the students

"As this is an on-going problem it is my duty as deputy headmaster to try and sort it out, which" He said indicating to the parents. "Is precisely why your parents have been called" Rose groaned inwardly this wasn't going to be fun…

You see much to the belief of the public (and the majority of the Family) all Weasleys are happy. Yes happiness is simple. Clean cut and as white as snow, it is something people strive for in life thinking "_I want to be Happy_" but what most people don't realise is that Happiness is just a mood.

Something you can feel for a split second, until it gets crushed, until it gets stamped out of people by others that don't understand and who are jealous of that split second of happiness. You see happiness can last for minutes, months maybe even years but what we all know is that at some point the mood will fade and we are left with nothing but an empty whole.

You see happiness is a funny thing, it comes and goes at moments when you least expect it to. It can surprise you and make you randomly dance and sing at the top of your lungs make you want to run through fields laughing and joking.

Happiness is an emotion we all want, crave even. It can make you feel like you're on top of the world or floating around in space with nothing more than a chocolate frog card. But not all Weasleys feel this way; one in particular hates the majority of her family and would be _happy_ to never see them again.

Which is quite a horrid thing to say if you think about it, but all Rose can see are her bulling cousins her disproving aunts and repulsed uncles her parents whom you think would support their child no matter what only ever saw a slytherin and soon took on the repulsed and disproving looks that her family all seemed to slip into whenever she's around.

And what you may ask did Rose ever do to deserve this treatment? What did she do to deserve to be unhappy? Well it's quite simple … she's a slytherin. It's not like her parents don't love her, because they do they would do anything for the girl-they just have a funny way of showing it.

"Now. Would anyone care to explain how the fight started?" asked Longbottom. "Oh that's easy" drawled Fred "it was Rose" oh how lovely, honestly dose family mean anything? "And how so?"

"Well she was the one that knocked, quite vigorously I may add, into us" spat Dom whom smirked evilly as all the adults turned to glare at Rose (well only the Weasleys and Potters the Malfoys looked quite bemused.)

"Well it was hardly her fault it wasn't like she was steering" muttered flint. "Well" piped up Louis "they did come full speed towards us on a broom" "all three of them?" asked Harry. "No it was just Rose and Flint. Then Malfoy so graciously turned up" snarled Dom.

"oh I. Am. So. Sorry. Your great, weaslness for disrupting your overly weasel heart to heart. The next time you're insulting your cousin I shall just stupefy you as you obviously wouldn't have any brain cells left to have a rational conversation after, of course, choosing what nail polish you wish to wear to the airhead awards"

Malfoy responded with such an air of class you would have thought he was asking you have tea with him next Tuesday at noon. Draco, Flint and Rose all out right laughed while Bill and Flur were looking murderously at the boy.

"Miss Weasley! Mr Flint and both Mr Malfoys this is unacceptable behaviour, you," Longbottom nodded towards Malfoy junior "should not under any circumstances insult another human in the manner you just have it is completely disrespectful and undermining"

"Well that _was_ the idea" smirked Malfoy to which Longbottm just shaked his head in disgust.

"Well I think we all get the gist of what has happened" Flint said in an obviously _this is quite unamusing _way. "An argument started which turned into a duel. I mean honestly it doesn't take a genius." "Yes" chimed Rose "this is quite preposterous"

"excuse me!" roared Mrs Weasley "have you been given permission to speek? No you have not, in all honestly Rose this is all obviously your fault. What a disgrace! To fight with your own cousins!"

"Yes" joined her father. "You _chose _to fight alongside a Malfoy! Of all people! Against your own cousins honestly I wonder if you're related to us at all" Rose could feel the tears gathering in her eye. She did not want to-wouldn't cry in front of them, wouldn't give them the satisfaction, instead she got up from her seat and left the room with shouting being herd from behind the now closed door.

"come back here this minute!" "What do you mean a Malfoy of all people?" "Rose Weasley if you don't come back here right now you are grounded, you hear me young lady?" But Rose ignored the voices and found a nice little broom cupboard to drown in embarrassment and self-pity.

Rose sat there looking out on the cold depressing world. What was the point? What do we live for? What on earth does our life mean in the big picture? And why are family's so dysfunctional? Why am I the black sheep? Why do they hate me?

Rose's mind was spinning with questions tears poured down her heart shaped face causing her porcelain skin to turn red and blotchy. Her cousins she could understand but her parents? The two people who are supposed to stick by you no matter what.

God she hated her family sometimes they were so dysfunctional and ready to blame her for every little mess. And what was with Malfoy? The prick probably found the whole thing amusing and would run off and tell is little friends about Weasley's dysfunctional family. Stupid prat .

Then again he did stick up for her. He did defend her…god that is so unlike the slimy git he so famously is. Odd. He is the only one who can push her buttons, who she can hex three times a week without feeling bad. But she had the sudden urge to thank him. No that will simply not do.

Thanking a Malfoy? She would be better off to just go to St. Mungos right now. Rose felt her strength weaken her brave face lost and forgotten as she let more tears fall. Light suddenly poured into the room causing Rose to blink several times before she could make out a figure, with blonde almost white hair, a perfectly angled face and light grey eyes…Malfoy.

Rose knew only too well that more than half the girls in school would kill their own mothers to say hello to him. But Rose unlike most others could see through his (extremely) good looks and see his true personality. Which from what she could tell was mean , ignorant and prattish .

These three words describe Scorpius Malfoy but he did stick up for her…no Rose don't go there. "Weasley?" he questioned obviously unimpressed at her fertile position.

"Shove off Malfoy" she choked. Tears still pouring at an alarming rate. "Weasley…" he began pity echoing around his sharp features for the girl he thought he hated, resented even. He put his hand out help the sobbing girl off the floor. She looked at him oddly for a moment before pushing his hand away and pulling herself up off the floor to face him. "Are you okay?" he asked.

The poor girl was visibly shaking from head to toe and Malfoy (being the caring bunny that he is) pulls off his jumper and slings it over her shoulders. "Yes Malfoy I am perfectly happy jumping for joy even!" sarcasm dripping off every word. She tried to push past him but stumbled over her own feet but Scorpius being as smooth as he is (it's a Malfoy thing) caught her before she slapped to the ground.

"T-thanks "she mumbled and tried yet again to push past him but this time was stopped by…him? Scorpius pinned Rose agenst the wall their faces mere centimetres from each other. "I happen to" he whispered in her ear making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"If it helps I don't like your family either" but before Rose could reply or push him away. His lips pressed down on hers.

Aludra's POV

"Oi!" Aludra swiftly turned the corner away from her hot head of a brother.

" Ala!" he called after her. _God would he ever go away?_ Aludra loved her brother. He was what you would want your big brother to be, kind, sweet, caring asking you how your day was because he actually worries about you. But then there's that other side of older brothers that you wish wasn't there, like their overprotectiveness and complete utter lack of the concept of privacy.

"Aludra!"_ God this isn't my day, first that detention from professor Longbottom. Then being hexed by Albus Potter during lunch, the prick. Well better to get this over with. _Ala turned to find a much tussled looking Scorpius his hair was a mess and his cloths wrinkled.

"What have you been up to? A girl?" she asked. "You know it!" smirked Scorpius."Ahh and who may I ask is the lucky lady or should I say lucky whore?"

"Now my dear sister why would a girl have to be a whore to sleep with me?" Ala rolled her eyes "dunno big brother" she replied her voice echoed in carcasem. "Why are you here anyway?"

"Well you see earlier I came into a spot of trouble involving the Potters and Weasleys, Mum and Dad were called in and Dad asked me to give this to you." He fumbled with his robe pocket until a small brown envelope come into view.

In the right corner had the Malfoy coat of arms decorated in the palest green. _Oh this is just the shit on top of the cake. _"Do you happen to know what I've done this time?" she asked jaws clenched. "Sorry sis, no idea" Ala groaned inwardly, her family weren't at all in favour of her.

I know it sounds odd doesn't it? For one not to be in favour of their child but unfourtionatly for Ala it was the case. Aludra being the second born was unneeded. Why have two children when one only needs one? They only need one child to carry on the family name, to leave all the fortunes too.

The seemingly only useful l thing that Aludra can do is marry into one of the more upper class pure blood wizerding family's. Which Aludra herself finds quite horrid. Isn't one meant to marry for love? Not money or land.

But her parents don't see it that way they just see her as a stepping stone into a higher circle hence the reason, when Astoria became pregnant for the second time they decided to keep the baby (against both her grandparents protests both afraid that the great Malfoy fortune would be split but Draco ensured that this would not happen. As it now turns out Aludra doesn't have a Knut to her name while Scorpius gets a three hundred thousand galleons allowance a month until he himself inherits the entire estate)

Because of this Scorpius had been spoilt as a child he was brought by their parents on holidays and was bought anything he desired. This used to annoy Ala to no end. Was she not good enough for such treatment? Was she worth nothing more to them than a steep up by marriage? And to what ends would her family go to ensure this marriage? This frightened Aludra.

She didn't want to be forced into marriage which she knew her family could do. The Malfoys fortune had grown much more over the years resulting in them being one of the richest families in Europe (and yet she didn't get a Knut of this extensive fortune) Aludra had spent most of her childhood seeking her parents approval because even as a child she could see that they preferred Scorpius, this led to resentment between sister and brother but as Aludra got older she saw that this wasn't fair and then projected the resentment onto her parents.

This of course drove a deeper hole in the already strained relationship with her parents. Not that Ala minded too much about her relationship with them, it was Scorpius that she cared about.

He silently handed her the letter with a pitting look sketched across his face. He knew that her relationship with their parents was at almost breaking point but always stayed clear of the subject as it made her up-set.

Then he turned around leaving Aludra standing alone, with only the letter for company.


	3. all the worlds a stage

Chapter three-All the worlds a stage

Aludra Diphda Malfoy, My dearest daughter. I write to remind you let again to keep up your public appearances. It is of the most importance if we want you to marry now is it not? We don't want you to disgrace the family with any unsuitable sutures now do we? And please child give up that god awful game of quiddich it is not meant for women. I also write to remind you that the night of your return from school there will be a ball at the ministry-all the most important people (and their children) will be in attendance. We shall go shopping the minute you steep off the train for a suitable dress. Your father would like me to ask you to pull up your grades they are not of Malfoy standards. Your brother achieved all O's in his O. yet you only achieved mere As? What are you an idiot? If your brother can get these marks then why can't you? In other matters please stay at school during the Halloween holidays this year, your Father and I are bringing Scorpius to Peru for the week.

Regards, Astoria Malfoy.

Ah my dear mother always looking out for me, such a kind woman. Ala stuffed the expensive paper into her pocket and continued down the corridor towards her dormitory. What on earth are they taking Scorp to Peru? Oh well it's got nothing to do with me now dose it?

* * *

><p>Rose POV<p>

He kissed her, he kissed her and she kissed him back? Oh god. Rose thought hitting her head repeatedly agenst he table causing Madam Prince to shoot her a dirty look. Oh god, a Malfoy? How could she stoop so low? What if her dad found out? Rose cringed at the thought, which would most defiantly not go down well with Ronald Weasley.

Oh god oh holy fucking mother of god this wasn't going to end well. Then again why should she care about what her family thinks? It's not like they care about her. Anyway it was only a kiss. It shouldn't no doesn't mean anything. What is a kiss? (Even if it was an amazing, could have jumped his bones right then and there kind of kiss). What is a kiss between two enemies? "Oh god no" Rose whispered to herself her cheeks turning cherry red, was she, Rose Weasley falling for Scorpius Malfoy?

"Rose, Rosie!" Rose snapped her head up to see Amanda run towards her. "Flint told me what happened! Did you really walked out? Don't blame you though, would have bloody well done the same thing, god did they really say that? And what's this I hear about Scorpius? You two are at each other's thoughts and now he's sticking up for you? Is the world coming to an end?" Amanda finished, sitting herself down beside Rose and looked sternly at her. "Maybe" Rose shrugged not in the mood for Amanda's antics.

"Oh and some of us are going to _A chaud_ tonight you in?" _A chaud_ was the hottest night club around and because of this it is frequent for seventh years (and some sixth) to sneak out and apparate there. "When am I not up for _A chaud?"_ Amanda through her head back and laughed "true, true. See ya in the dorm at half six to get ready yeah?" Rose nodded watching her friend walk away and wondering what she had just gotten herself into.

* * *

><p>"Partaaaaaaaaaay!"Screamed Amanda entering the club with Will and Rose following behind with not half as much enthusiasm. The screaming was astronomical and Rose was quickly developing a head ache the music pounded and the sweaty bodies grinded together making it hard for Rose to find her way to the bar for her ninth drink that night (what with getting herself partly dunk while watching Amanda get ready). Pushing her way through the overcrowded room Rose found a certain blonde that she hoped she would never happen across again (well not in situations that she couldn't exit at the drop of a hat) "firewisky" she said hoarsely to the bartender whom nodded and turned away to get her drink.<p>

"Well, well, well lookie who we have here if it's not little miss Rose Weasley." Dammit! She groaned inwardly as Scorpius turned towards her smirking that trademark smirk. "Malfoy" she nodded turning away from him to receive her drink then pushed her way through the crowds away from him, downing her (very strong drink) in one fatal gulp. "Weasley! hey Weasley! Wait up!" no, no, no holy fuck shit no! But before she could push her way through any more of the crowd a hand caught hold of her wrist causing her to let go of the glass. When it met the floor it smashed sending particles everywhere, but before she could do anything Malfoy was pulling her through the croud and out the back door into a long narrow ally way.

"Malfoy! What the fuck! You just fucking kidnaped me! What do you want?" she screamed causing him to smirk more. "What is little Weasel scared of little old me?" Rose rolled her eyes. "Yea Malfoy I am absolutely terrified of you. Now may I leave?" "No you Miss Weasley you may not" as he said this he approached her and shoved her hardly against the wall behind a rubbish bin. "Malfoy!" his hands started to roam her body until she finally brought his mouth down on hers. So it did mean something. Rose couldn't help but gloat inwardly _she_ meant something. Or even if she didn't, she wouldn't give away the feelings possessing her now for anything.

He pulled her up against the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer, kissing harder. She pulled his shirt off and he copied pulling off hers effortlessly, kissing her neck, he pressed his hand on the inside of her thighs. Her bra went next until they were both left in their underwear "do you?" he asked. Rose knew that Malfoy was a player, it was general knowledge but at that moment Rose didn't care the only thing she wanted was him. "Yes"

* * *

><p>"Rose!" Rose groaned turning around in her bed ignoring the annoying voice. "Rose I swear to god if you don't get the fuck up I'll pour ice water over you" Rose blinked several times before the figure of Amanda leaning over her came into focus. "I'm up, I'm up!" Rose mumbled climbing slowly out of the warm sanctuary also known as her bed and pulling on her uniform. You gotta love Monday mornings. "Erica if you don't hurry the fuck up in there I gonna pee on your bed" Amanda shouted while banging loudly on the bathroom door. Rose smiled at her aggressive friend; she always knew what she wanted and how to get it. Once Erica left the bathroom Amanda was in there like a shot, almost leaving an Amanda shaped hole in the door, with the new found silence Rose pulled her hair up in a neat bun on the top of her head leaving loose curls to frame her face. "Come on you" announced Amanda stepping out of the bathroom. "I want to get there before all the muffins are gone" Rose rolled her eyes and followed her much too energetic friend up to breakfast.<p>

"Ha! Thank you Wills" said Amanda slipping into a seat beside him while Rose sat across from them. "No problem" Flint smiled handing Amanda a chocolate muffin. "What's first this morning?" asked Rose who was hopeless at time tables and could never remember when they had what. "Potions with the Ravenclaws then defence with the Gryffindor's" replied Flint as Goyle scoffed down her muffin barely pausing for breath. That girl loved her muffins. Rose nodded then made a mental note to try and remember her time table, it was already October and she had the same timetable every day yet she still had to ask Flint what they had.

Amanda finished devouring her muffin just as the swarm of owls descended into the great hall. One swooped down towards her and dropped the _daily prophet _on her lap. Opening it she almost spat her drink out but instead forced it down. "Rose, you have to see this" she said handing the paper to the girl whom just rolled her eyes "what is it this time? Did mum get another award because I honestly-OH HOLY FUCK SHIT"Rose stared down at a picture of herself wearing little more than her knickers (well only her knickers) pressed up against a wall with Scorpius Malfoy (also wearing a little less than is sociably acceptable) sucking her face. Shit.

* * *

><p>hello! thank you for reading! and please review and tell me your thoughts! :)-Niamh<p> 


	4. never did run smooth

Chapter 4-The course of true love never did run smooth

Aludra P.O.V

Drusilla nunged Ala and passed her the paper in silence. Ala rolled her eyes. That girl even if she was Ala's best friend wasn't much of a talker then again if you had Amanda as a sister you probably wouldn't have much of a chance to talk. They were a funny pair Amanda and Drusilla. Amanda never acknowledged Drusilla in public (Ala knew as a fact that when Amanda was in first year she use to tell people that she was an only child she even got Flint in on it too) while when it was the two of them they were inseparable. Ala took the paper and almost dropped it when she saw Rose Weasley and her brother about to do the dirty on the front page. Rose was pushed against a wall, her legs wrapped around Scorpius and only wearing her knickers while Scorp's upper half was covering hers so nothing was on show. He himself was only wearing a pair of boxers. Watching them making out like that made Ala want to vomit. Who thought of moving photos anyway?

"Oh my god that is so disgusting is it even legal?" Drusilla shrugged "they are both adults now" Ala couldn't help but look for the schools new celebrity's, her brother was nowhere to be seen (which wasn't unusual, he wasn't a morning person and hated getting up a minute earlier than need be) but Rose on the other hand was sitting some way up the long table looking down at what Aludra assumed was the paper, as shock was sketched all over her face. "WHORE!" someone shouted, mummers of agreement rippled through the hall. Rose sunk lower in her seat turning a very bright shade of red.

Just then Aludra spotted a mass of messy blonde almost white hair entering the hall along with Tim Knott; she leapt up from her seat, ran across the room (receiving some very curious glances) and pushed him out of the great hall, into the entrance hall in one fatal swoop, paper in hand. "Aludra? What the fuck? I kinda wanna eat" "well this is important" he rolled his eyes. "For fuck sake, go on then, hurry up" Aludra glared at him "Well I think you kinda need to see this! Because your gonna need one hell of an excuse to tell mum and dad" she said shoving the paper into his hands.

"oh fuck" Scorpius murmured rubbing his head. "And I'm assuming everyone knows?" "Why no Scorpius the paper is only printed for me and me only" he looked slightly confused (you see not a morning person) "yes Scorp everyone fucking knows. Rose has already been declared the slut-whore of the year while you will probably get a few claps on the back!" this time Scorpius rolled his eyes "mellodramatic much? And anyway your only mad because she has stolen your title" Aludra took a steap back from her brother "whatever Scorpius I'm just trying to help" "well don't because I don't need it ok? Just butt out!" "fine just fucking talk to her ok? You have no idea what you have done to her, the whole world can see the photo if they want! And not to mention her parents! No one wants that kind of attention" "Aludra just fuck off I don't fucking need your help" with that Ala stormed off from her hypocritical brother.

Much to popular belief Aludra Malfoy was not a slut. She had never slept with anyone and could count the amount of people she had snogged on one hand, but people like rumours more than facts. Not to mention that her brother was a womerizer and (as he so politly put it) could bag any girl he wanted. This rubbed off on Aludra, even though she had done nothing slutty in her entier life people just assumed that she was one. Which pissed her to no end. To judge one by another's actions? To make an assumption of someone without knowing them? It just wasn't fair. Her brother gets rewarded for being a man-whore and she gets dirty looks and snide comments for doing nothing? Yep that's life for you. Then she hit something hard. "Hey. Watch it!" Ala hadn't even noticed walking into someone, what with being in such a huff at her incompetent brother and herself for letting people get away with saying those kinds of things about her. "oh sorry, Im off in a complete daze" she said looking up to see the face of a very smug looking Albus Potter.

Oh this day cannot get any better. "I take it back, Im not sorry" she said steaping away from him to proceed down the corridor where if she was lucky, wouldn't have to see his ignorant face. But he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his arms, causing her to stumble and hit her head off of his shoulder blade. Which made her stumble backwards, head in hands moaning, until she hit off the wall "fuck it, Potter what is your problem?" she asked squinting slightly as she was seeing double of everything. _God how hard did I hit my head?_ "My problem? Well Malfoy there is a very simple answer to that, and, not meaning to sound terribly rude, you are my problem" Aludra regained focus and promptly rolled her eyes (she seemed to be doing a lot of that lately) "oh I am soooooo sorry to distress you Potter." "you know Malfoy, I dont think you are, you see Malfoy you take, on average 20 minutes of my day with your-" "oh Potter Im flattered that you think of me that way" Ala smirked, wrinkiling her nose in distaste "That's not what I ment!" he stuttered realising how she had inturpitated his sentence. "well don't say things you don't mean Potter; you could get peoples hopes up" and with that she proceded down the corridor, with a suggestive wink in his direction for good measure.

* * *

><p>Rose P.O.V<p>

"WHORE!" "oh my god kill me now" Rose groaned sinking further down in her took the paper off Rose "its not that-oh fuck that is basicly porn" Rose glared at him while Amanda elbowed him hard. "ouch! God im only saying it like it is" at that moment a mass of long blonde hair went flying past them and out the door. "was that Aludra?" asked Flint. "Yep" answered Amanda smirking slightly "probely going to give out to her brother for beating her in the sluttest person of the year award". Flint laughed "did you call Scorpius Malfoy a man-whore?" Amanda shrugged "well I've known the boy all my life and that's the first thing that comes to mind when you say Scorpius Malfoy, so yes I did and i forever will, call Malfoy a man whore."

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, please, I will pay one of you to kill me right now!" Amanda gathered up her books looking sympathetically at her friend. "Rose it wasn't that bad" Flint snorted "yeah right I could paint myself pink and spellotape fairy wings on my back, run through the great hall screaming that the aliens are attacking and yet I still wouldn't have as many dirty looks Rose had in that class" Amanda shot him a <em>not helping<em> look then turned back to Rose, whom looked on the verge of a mental break down. Her hair had become bushier (if you believe that to be possible) she had bags under her eyes (which is probably the result of staying up late to shag her enemy to get an almost naked picture of herself on the front page of the most read paper in Brittan) to be quite honest she looked like someone had squashed her multiple times with one of those muggle transport contraptions.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go to the loo ok? See you's in class" Rose said storming out of the room. She needed a break all the whispers and glares were driving her crazy. But walking along the corridor the whispers and snide comments continued until she was locked safely in a cubicle where she sank down on the ground with her head on her hands and let a single tear slip. Don't let themget to you, it's your life do whatever the hell you want. Rose pulled herself up of the floor. She promised herself that it was no big deal, people will get over it and so will she. Keep strong and carry on.

_Crawling around me...  
>Sleepless eyes...<br>Your hands, they haunt me...  
>finger tipping down my spine<br>_

Rose composed herself, tied her hair up in cute messy bun, like the one she had this morning, left the cubicle, washed her face and applies what little make up she used. Once she finished she packed her things away looked at her reflection "well this is as good as it's gonna get" then left the bathroom ready to face the world.

_Heaven forbid, well aware of your sins.  
>In the wake I'll be just like the rest.<br>Tell the sun don't fall, so we'll never forget.  
>Heaven forbid, well aware of your sins.<br>In the wake I'll be just like the rest.  
>Past praying for.<em>

The corridors hadn't changed people were still pointing and whispering "_that's her" "the whore!" "What a slag" "I would never do something like that!" "On the Malfoy though! That's one nice bit of arse" _but Rose didn't even flinch. Their comments ment nothing, no one's comments did, it was her life and if people didn't accept her choices (and mistakes because this was defiantly a mistake. She would never go near Malfoy again if she could help it) then they could just fuck off.

_Always kept quiet...  
>Clenching my teeth.<br>Find me fighting the floor.  
>Raise me from my bones once more.<br>You're way past praying for._

Defense against the dark arts had (ironically) always been Roses worst subject. She could never grasp it, like some people just can't learn a language or do math. This was Rose's math. She hated it with a passion. It was safe now right? So why is it compulsory? But Rose had excelled in every other subject, her favorite being ancient ruins.

Entering the defense class, a sudden silence engulfed the room until each and every person was staring at Rose like she was an animal in one of those muggle zoos her parents brought her to when she was small. But Rose held her head high, and acted like she could care less, well that was until she saw that the only free seat was next to…Malfoy. Well fuck it.

Rose sent a death glare to Flint and Goyle before slipping into the empty seat. They were so dead. "Weasley" he said nodding. Rose couldn't help but see that everyone was watching the exchange between them including her cousins. Dammit, stupid Gryffindor's. "Malfoy" she acknowledged, pulling out her books as professor Bones entered.

_I wouldn't want to wake you from yourself.  
>...doesn't sit in your stomach just quite right.<br>Toying with time...  
>Lascivious stares and a dangerous rhyme.<em>

"All right class settle down, now take out your wands today we are going to practice duelling with your partners" Bones said eying Rose and Scorpius. Rose groaned she hated practical lessons; it wasn't because she couldn't preform spells or anything because she was actually very good at it but that didn't mean she liked it. With one flick of the professor's wand the desks and chairs were lined up neatly along the walls. "Ok class face your partner, today we are going to be practicing silent spells, yes I know you learned them last year but practice makes perfect and with your N.E.W.T.S. you need all the practice you can get" the professor clapped her hands and the students lined up against the walls, facing their partners whom did the same thing on the opposite side of the room. Rose turned to face Malfoy and raised her wand; he copied and raised his wand. "Ok class on the count of three I want you to disarm your opponent. One. Two. Three."

_Expelliarmus, expelliarmus! _Rose repeated in her head but nothing happened. Stupid silent spells. _  
><em>_expelliarmus!_ But instead of Malfoy's wand flying towards her, hers was flying towards him. Great. There were wands flying everywhere as Malfoy strode across the room to hand back her wand.

_Crawling around me...  
>Sleepless eyes...<br>Your hands, they haunt me...  
>finger tipping down my spine<em>.

Rose got instant shivers when he walked right up to her so they were almost nose to nose (well more like nose to eyes) "I think this belongs to you" he whispered. Pushing the wand into her hand. Just then a little first year stumbled into the class room waving a piece of paper around. Professor Bones walked over to the small boy, took the piece of paper out of his hand and ushered him out of the room. "Alright class, I've been called to her headmistress's office it seems that there's a matter that needs to be dealt with at once" with that she swiftly exited the room.

"So" Malfoy whispered in her ear "you wanna…?" She nodded "bring it on". He raised an eyebrow "you took the words right out of my mouth" He marched across the room, raised his wand and pointed it directly at Rose, whom copied his movements. This caught everyone's attention and a circle soon formed around them, leaving no exits, no escape route.

Malfoy shot the first spell, "FUMUCULUS!" which hit Rose directly in the stomach, sprouting nasty boils all over her body. "TARANTALLRGRA!" Screamed Rose, Malfoy started to dance uncontrollably until he muttered the counter curse. "RICTUSEMPRA!" Rose collapsed to the floor in a fit of uncontrollable giggles "ha-ha DENSAUGEO! Ha-ha" Malfoy's front teeth began to grow at an accelerated rate. Rose whispered the counter curse to rictusempra and climbed off the floor her hair falling madly around her like deathly flames. Malfoy sent a silent cutting curse at Rose making a deep gash her across the upper arm, blood poured madly out turning her crisp white shirt a pinky red. She shot one right back at him cutting him on the upper chest, blood visible from his green robes. "FILPENDO!" he shouted, sending her flying backwards into a bookcase, which broke on impact, falling around and on top of her. Trapping her. "ROSE!"

* * *

><p><strong>disclaimer: i do not own anything<strong>

hello! niamh here. the lyrics i used in this are from versaemerge's song past praying for. please, please, please review! and thanks to the people who favorited and put the story on alert thank you! and thanks to everyone for reading :)


	5. root of all heartache

Chapter 5- Expectation is the root of all heartache

"Rose, Rosie?" A blurry stone celling came into view, as Rose regained consciousness, the lower part of her body was covered in broken pieces of wood and random books. She squinted as a surge of lightning pain sored through her left leg. "Don't fucking call me that you twat!" Will grinned "welcome back" she nodded and grasped as she sat up. Her left leg felt like it was on fire.

The class looked on curiously. Whispering among themselves. _"Well they didn't last long did they?" "Ha-ha did you see that?" "Oh my god. I can't wait to tell Sofia she will be so mad that she missed this"_ Amanda had Malfoy pinned against the opposite wall, her wand digging into his throat, spitting threats at him. Flint pulled Rose up murmuring a _reparo_ in the general direction of the book case.

Rose collapsed against Flint, her leg giving out beneath her. "Oh my gosh!" someone shrieked "Rose your leg!" She didn't want to look because if it looked half as bad as it felt she might faint. "Oh holy shit" whispered Flint. "Rose I think you need to go to the hospital wing" just then professor Bones entered the room, Rose jumped (well more like shuffled) behind Flint, Amanda hid her wand behind her back and Malfoy, with a flick of his wand fixed his cut and Rose's boils.

"Mr Malfoy and Miss Weasley, you are needed in the headmistress office at once, go on, off you trot" Malfoy stormed out of the class leaving everyone (except professor Bones whom was busy putting the tables back) looking at Rose. Flint lifted her slightly off the ground and carried her over to the door pushing her gently out and closing it behind him. She dared to look at her leg and what she saw shocked her, her fibula was sticking out, snapped in half, her skin ripped like tissue paper, blood spilling uncontrollably down her leg. "Oh holy fuck shit." Rose dragged herself down the stone corridor hanging onto the wall for dear life, clenching her jaw but that didn't help the pain, the fire seemed to spread up her leg and through her body like a brain freeze. She felt like crawling into the closest corner and crying. Oh Malfoy is so beyond dead.

"Do you need help?" "Not from you Malfoy" "hey, don't take it out on me" Rose collapsed against the wall "well then Malfoy, enlighten me who should I take it out on?" "You only have yourself to blame for this mess" Rose out right laughed "myself? Only myself to blame? Hate to break it to you Malfoy but it takes two to tango" Scorpius rolled his eyes "that sounds like something my grandmother would say" biting her lip, Rose looked towards the heavens for help. "Look, I'm sick of being used, I am not your toy and I will not come when called. Here's your chance so make up your damn mined because I don't think I can take another second of this." Scorpius swiftly swiped his wand in the direction of Rose's leg, her torn skin healing at a rapid pace, replacing the bruised shredded skin back to its natural porcelain. "That only fixes the skin, your bone is still broken but I figure that it might look a little bit odd to the headmistress. If you came it with a broken leg" Rose looked at him sadly, but yet she understood. He was a player, he liked different women every night and who was she to take that away from him? What have they shared? Besides a one night stand that was just a quick shag for him. He didn't owe her anything, they didn't owe each other anything but, she wanted to give him a chance to see if he felt the same way that she did, she, as quick as it may seem had fallen, and fallen hard for Malfoy.

Love may come in many shapes and forms; the love a parent has for their child, the love a man has for his wife, the love a man has for his dog. But the most outrageous and over exaggerated of loves is that of the teenage mind. Some may fall fast while others have a jolly pleasant walk towards their first crush, Rose being an odd child her first crush was on Frank Longbottom, a family friend and whom also happened to be in the same year as her. The road to her first love was a long one; what with months of flirting behind them until he asked her out in the middle of their sixth year. They went to the three broomsticks he bought her a drink they chatted and walked around the village, the date ended with a kiss. Always a proper one that Longbottom. They dated for months, the one thing Rose liked most about him was that he didn't care that she was a slytherin it never bothered him in the slightest. He was the one she lost her virginity to, not that she regretted it, but if she could have done it over she would have waited because he wasn't the one. Now you may ask is Malfoy the one? Maybe but most likely not. But does she want him to be that one even if he is an ignorant prick that broke her leg? Yes. Yes she dose.

Malfoy's love life consisted of many one-night stands. He thought they were easier to deal with as no "girl drama" was attached to it. They had a quickie and both parties were happy with the outcome. But then along came Rose bringing a whole world of drama onto his doorstep. Yes he wanted to get in her pants, what lad wouldn't? But the added drama of the photo and her family? Yeah he was starting to regret his decision especially since he's kind of grown to like her, and that's breaking rule one of the Malfoy code: never develop feelings for a girl because it's only going to end one way: badly.

"Yeah, I'll go to the hospital wing after" he looked at her, guilt lining his face. How could he fight a girl? What kind of person would do that to someone they kinda sort of liked? He felt ashamed. He wanted to fight her to blow off steam, but he shouldn't have taken out his anger on her or Aludra for that matter. The person who deserved it was the person who took the photo and when Scorpius finds out who it was, it won't be pretty.

"I'll accompany you, you're not going to get far with that leg of yours" he placed his hand on the small of her back, lifted her up into his arms and started to walk in the direction of the heads office. "Fucking hell Malfoy! Put me down" "Really Weasley you are quite the drama queen, this is quicker and saves you from hopping the whole way." "Fine!" she huffed crossing her arms "but only because I can't walk!" he smirked in triumph. "So" she asked obviously uncomfortable in his arms "on the scale of one to ten how much trouble do you think we're in?" he looked thoughtful for a moment "about a nine point five" "great"

He stopped and carefully placed her on her feet outside the dreaded office. "You ready" he asked his blonde hair falling into his eyes making him look like a concerned little puppy._ Snap out of it Rose._ She told herself. _Malfoy does not look like a puppy nor does he resemble any kind of dog for that matter. But he does look hot! Oh god. _"As ready as I'll ever be" she nodded.

Aludra P.O.V

"He is such a twat!" Drusilla rolled her eyes and grabbed her books. "You know what First my incompetent brother whom is such a man-whore that he was photographed half naked on the profit has the nerve to insinuate that I'm a slut? And that Potter? He drives me crazy why can't he stay in his own little spoilt rich boy bubble and not fucking bother me? What's his problem anyway it's like any time I'm around he has to insult me! It must be some kind of psyche out for the game, you know seeker against seeker and everything but it's just unfair! The game is like two weeks away anyway, you know what it is? I'm better than him and he thinks that doing this will freak me out or something and won't play a good game!" Aludra finished her rant, picked up her books and started the journey across the castle for their next lesson "or he likes you" Aludra turned to Drusilla in disbelief "that's about as likely as Scorpius dating Ross" Drusilla shrugged "you never know" "yeah, but Scorpius dating someone? He is the biggest player ever, I don't think he has it in him to-oh holy fuck shit" Ala swiftly pulled Drusilla back into the nearest classroom, her curls escaping her neat ponytail and tumbled down around her face to her waste, her grey eyes wide and her normally porcelain skin flushed.

"What is it?" Drusilla asked completely taken back. Ala just shaked her head as the door opened. "Aludra?" a feminine voice called into the room. "Aludra?" the voice came again as a tall blonde woman stepped into view a man trailing along behind her. "Mum, dad what are you doing here?" Aludra asked them her voice slightly shaky. "Your brother" the man answered gruffly. Ala nodded once obviously uncomfortable. "Umm well we have to go to class" she started walking towards the door, Drusilla trailing behind her. "Wait just a moment young lady, Drusilla you go along to class, I would like to talk to my daughter for a moment" Drusilla stood awkwardly for a moment then exited the room with a last glance in Aludra's direction.

Astoria Malfoy lifted one of her perfect eyebrows and sat down on a desk receiving odd looks from both her daughter and Mr Malfoy. "My dear are you feeling quite alright?" he asked her, to which she ignored, and turned to her daughter instead. "Aludra there has been a mass break out from Azkaban, now your father" she pointedly looked at Draco. "did not wish for you to know but as we are not telling your brother I think it best you know as you can tell us if anything unusual is happening, and to keep an eye on him" Ala took a step back, a mass breakout? From Azkaban? Her mind raced. She had heard the stories, of whole families being killed in their sleep, of muggle borns being hunted and tortured (not that she liked them or anything, she found mud bloods more annoying than several Albus potters, but even so no one should have to die like that.) "A mass break out?" she finally asked. Draco lifted his head to look at his daughter. "Yes, I received an owl early this morning from the auror department; apparently the deatheaters that were located there have escaped. The department believes that they want revenge and would stop at nothing to get it" revenge? "Revenge on who?" "On those that betrayed and defeated them" those that betrayed and defeated them? Ha-ha suck on that potter! Oh wait shit. "So they are after you?" Mr Malfoy shook his head "No apparently their avenging by means of these people's children" so they are after me? Oh I hope they find Scorp first. I was put into slytherin for a reason and to die for fathers or his father's mistakes was not one of them.

"But how do they know this?" she asked quietly, her hands shaking having deatheaters after you is not something one wants "three people have been reported missing since the break out last night and they are all children of war heroes" he made a quite discussing face at that comment. "What-who?" "Loran Scamander, Edward Finch-Fletchley and Molly Weasley" they got a Weasley? That will not go down well, people loved the Weasley, they were a kind of symbol of hope and freedom (not that Aludra thought that in fact she found them all rather dull and obedient) Molly Weasley only left last year she was snotty up her own arse kind of girl but didn't seem to inherit her uncles idea of a joke (she had been head girl and one of those people that sucked up to the teachers so Ala didn't think that the disappearance was a prank)

"Are you sure they are missing? Not just, I don't know out?" they could just have gone out for a drink somewhere though and maybe got really drunk and slept in a gutter "all three apartments have been broken into and all three of their wands were found broken on the floor. The aurous have decided to keep this all quiet as not to have mass panic, these people are dangerous and will attack if they have half the chance. I also think there after someone and I believe that this someone is related to one of these so called heroes." "What like the potters and Weasleys?" "I don't know, but a rumour of a prophecy about this has been circling around my department for a while. Not what I'm going to tell you is of utt most importance and must be kept a secret you cannot tell a sole even if they find you, capture you and torture you for it."

Capture and torture me? Oh god this is not a good day. "I won't" she murmured looking at her hands, if she was captured she wouldn't breath a word if it ment the ones she loved were kept safe. Mr Malfoy nodded "good. Now what you have to understand is that only a had full of people know this information and have to promise to keep it that way. We believe that the prophecy tells of a person, a doppelganger of the dark lords most loyal servant a person with blood from both sides of the war, now no one knows for sure who the dark lords most loyal servant is or how to be rid of them but I think that the deatheaters are after the doppelganger and will stop at nothing to get them." Doppelgangers and deatheaters running loose? Aludra shook her head. "But what does the doppelganger do?" Draco glanced towards his wife whom nodded. "Freshly spilt blood of the doppelganger will raise the dark lord along with all of the fallen." Aludra's head was swimming. This wasn't supposed to happen! This was the stuff of her parents time not hers, she shouldn't have to deal with it, as it was supposed to be over. "The fallen, who is that?" "That, my dear" her mother answered this time "is all that have been killed by he-who-must-not-be-named or his followers and any person that died while in his service" Aludra looked from both her mother to her father then back again. "So anyone that has ever died in the war?" her parents nodded together. "Shouldn't you tell someone about the prophecy? Like the aurors?" the aurors could sort this out right? They are aurors after all and are trained for this type of thing. "No child, the auror office is about as competent as a first year mudblood is at quiddich." Ala nodded, he made a good point. "But why are you telling me this, what on earth could I do?" how could she be of use? She wasn't even of age yet. And besides it's not like she wanted to help, death was not on Alas list of things to do before summer. "do not let your brother out of your sight he is my heir and a that shall not be harmed." Ala rolled her eyes and slouched back against the cold stone wall. "Father you have obviously mistaken me for someone who wants to do your bidding, if you want Scorpius protected you must ask someone else as I do not wish to do so. I will not be used and I will not do your job for you. Now I have to get to class" with that Aludra stormed out of the room her hair swishing fiercely behind her. But her face wrinkled in fear, whether she wanted to or not she would keep an eye out for her brother, how could she not?


	6. devil incarnate

Chapter 6- the devil incarnate

Rose P.O.V

Entering the room was one of the hardest things she ever had to do, one because she could barely walk and two because what was waiting for her on the other side of the door would not be a pretty sight, and she was right.

Her parents and his were sitting across from the head mistress, two seats left between them for Rose and Scorp. The headmistress had kept her old office after the war, leaving Dumbledore's office in respect for him.

Everyone turned to look at them, four pairs of eyes looked accusing while one pair looked quite amused, Rose always thought that McGonagall had a sense of humour in there somewhere. She smiled politely while Scorp did that weird head nod that lads seem to like to do, god only knows why.

She shuffled awkwardly to a seat and plopped herself down, Malfoy following along behind her, ready to catch her if she fell. The idiot.

"Now" started the headmistress, "I think you know why you two are here, and if you have forgotten here it is" she said holding up the paper for all to see. _Seriously? How more embarrassing can it get? _Rose felt her cheeks burn; this was not a good day.

"Now this is a very serious matter, it shows the school in a very bad light and not to mention the amount of owls I have gotten today about this photo wondering if their own children are at risk" Scorp snorted at that.

"Mr Malfoy this is most definitely not a laughing matter, now I believe that your parents want to talk to you on your own.

" With that she got up from her seat and walked swiftly to the door and turned "oh and that's another three weeks of detention for you two, your quite lucky that your parents talked me out of suspending you, oh Mr Weasley and Mr Malfoy please behave" then she left and the shouting started.

Both sets of parents started shouting at their own children.

"How could you be so careless?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Do you know what this will do to that family?"

"Oh wait till your grandfather hears about this! We will never hear the end of it"

"How could you be so stupid?"

"Do you know what this will do to the family name?"

"Your family name?" scoffed Mr Malfoy

"What about mine! Scorpius how dare you mix with these types of people! Have I thought you nothing? They are just a bunch of mudbloods and muggle lovers"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL US?" roared Mr Weasley his face filling with rage. "I called you a bunch of mudblood-" but before he could finish his sentence Ron ran at Draco pushing him and his chair to the ground in one fatal blow, both using their fists to inflict pain like muggles.

"ENOUGH!" Scorpius shouted, getting to his feet both mothers joining him. "This is stupid you two just have to get over it, now I want to bring my girlfriend to lunch so if you'll excuse me" _he has a girlfriend? You have to be fucking kidding me._

But much to Roses surprise he walked over to her scooped her up like he had before and walked out of there, Rose giggling.

Once they were a safe distance down the hall she couldn't help but tease "so who's this girlfriend you speak so fondly of?" The halls were empty so she was safe of any embarrassment but he smiled.

"Well she's tall, funny and very, very pretty. She has a voice of and angel but hair like red hot fire, she smells of roses which just so happeneds to be what she is, a rose surrounded by thorns except of course a single much more handsome animal known as a scorpion."

Rose giggled. "Is this your way of asking me out?" this time Malfoy laughed.

"god no" she looked crestfallen.

"it's my way of asking you to be my girlfriend" Rose smiled "sorry I didn't hear that could you say it again?"

"ROSE WEASLEY WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIND?" he shouted smiling a goofy smile. "God Malfoy no need to shout but YES I WOULD LOVE TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

"You have to be fucking kidding me" Scorpius turned Rose so they were both facing a very red face Aludra.

Mascara and eyeliner had left marks along her cheeks marking her skin; her hair fell down her small back in messy curls. Rose had never seen the girl like that before; she was always one of those people that never had a hair out of place, their make-up always perfect.

"Ala, what-are you ok? What happened?" Scorp fell into his big brother roll rather well but Aludra didn't seem to care "you know what? Just fuck off"

Aludra P.O.V

This wasn't supposed to happen, not in her lifetime. Not her problem. But why did they tell her? What could she do but keep an eye on her brother? Nothing. Unless, unless she could keep an eye out for the doppelganger.

But who could it be? No one here looked like any deatheaters that she knew off, besides the stories her parents and grandparents told, but she was raised in voldemorts headquters. When she was younger she was younger she found a box under the floorboards in her father's office, filled with pictures and dark objects from the war.

There was a photo of every single deatheather, any of them could be his most loyal servant, and maybe it is one of the ones that escaped from Azkaban. But no it can't be, a doppelganger is someone who looks just like someone else, not a twin or a sibling, just someone who looks the exact same as them like reincarnation or something like that.

So whoever the doppelganger is they must have been born after the war, that is if he or she is even born yet. _Oh my fucking god. _But if they aren't born yet then there's nothing to worry about right? Then again if the deatheaters have broken out, there must be a reason, they must be on to something.

Aludra was slumped in a broom cupboard on the third floor, searching for a tiny light of hope that things won't be like they were in her parents time, that things won't be that bad and that the aurors nip it in the bud and find those people before anyone notices, because once the media get their filthy hands on this, it will be blown up bigger that dragon flu. (Don't worry it only killed seven wizards in South America, once it reached Britain there was an antidote)

But is there any hope?

Now that these people are free, now that they can get their revenge. The revenge on those that betrayed and defeated them, the revenge on these people's children whom didn't get a say in what happened before they were born, how was that fair?

Uncontrollable sobs escaped and Ala couldn't stop herself. Dead, those people taken could be dead and for what? For some old ugly wizard whom wanted world domination? To rid the world of muggles, mudbloods and half breeds. But why? Why did he want that? Why do his followers still want that? And want him back?

Ala slowly pulled herself off the ground, her hand clawing in the dark for the wall. The muffled sound of two people talking filled the broom cupboard.

"sorry, I didn't hear that could you say it again?" Ala knew the voice but couldn't quite place it but whoever they were, they were quickly approaching, and soon passed her small hiding place.

Ala was just about to slide down the wall when she recognised the other voice, a man's voice, it was unmistakably her brother. "ROSE WEASLEY WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND_?" What? Did he just ask what I think he asked? Did he just commit to a relationship? Lord help us._

Ala quietly crept out of the broom cupboard her hands shaking slightly her chest closing in, she felt sick as she shut the door the hallway spinned, odd beautiful shapes dancing around her, enclosing around her taking all air, all of the elements away.

"God Malfoy no need to shout but YES I WOULD LOVE TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

Aludra was trapped the deep dark dismal air surrounded her pulling her down bringing her to the depths of her mind, a place full of secrets that she cannot tell, that aren't hers to tell, the weight of them pulled her in deeper and deeper.

She fought, pushed her way through "you have to be fucking kidding me" her brother turned with Rose positioned securely in his arms. His face ranged from annoyed to worried in a heartbeat "Ala, what-are you ok? What happened?" the light danced, swirled and did flips pulling her down further beyond all help. "You know what? Just fuck off"

She turned, her head swimming in these shapes and colours, and walked away as fast as her legs would carry her but something stopped her, something brought her crashing to the floor.

Albus P.O.V

"What are you doing out of class?"

A short Red head turned with a squeal of shock.

"Well Albie I could ask you the same question"

Albus had just emerged from the boy's dormitories when he found his sister and Alice Longbottom talking in hushed tones. Alice had her mother's long blonde hair and airily sense about her which his friend Frank had seemed to miss out on.

Luna and Neville (or the loonybottoms as Uncle Ron calls them) married the same year as mum and dad. Neville teaches at Hogwarts while Luna runs the three broomsticks (which means they all get free drinks whenever there's a hogsmead weekend)

"Lily come on, you're doing your O. this year you shouldn't be missing class" she just rolled her eyes "yeah well you're doing your N.E. this year" she had a point.

"Well then we both better get to class, don't want to turn into James now do we?" Lily rolled her eyes.

"don't blame James he was never very smart to begin with, he's just lucky that he's a good quiddich player and got snapped up quicker than you can say snitch"

"yeah Lilly, dads gonna be mad if we're any longer" Alice spoke up tipping her head airily towards the door then skipping out completely forgetting Lily and her brother.

"Did Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron come down to the school?" Albus nodded grimly

"yea Rose and Malfoy just got pulled out of class, wouldn't want to be them right now, then again I don't think I would ever want to be Rose, I can't even remember the last school holiday she was home for besides that one week in summer" Lily nodded.

"It's our fault you know; it's our fault that she is that way, that she hates us and everyone else in the family. I don't know what happened when you were in first year Albie but whatever went down separated her from her parents, her whole family."

"When I was younger I always thought it was the slytherin thing and maybe it is for some people like Molly but as I've gotten older I can't help to think that maybe you guys didn't just drift apart, maybe you were pushed apart we're made not be friends because Albie I know you still care about her, how could you not? You guys were best friends for eleven years of your life and that makes a big impact on you and who you are as a person. It's not fair that we've pushed her away, so far away from her family the people that are supposed to care about her the most. We've made her an outcast in her own home, it's a wonder that she hasn't rebelled this severely before."

Al took a slight steep back from his sister, she was right of course but that didn't mean that he wanted to hear it.

"I know Lily, but sometimes it's just the way things are, family's get pulled apart and the weakest link suffers the most, there's nothing we can do about it. We can't change what house she's in, you know that even the adults resent her for it, and it is where it all started. Every single Weasley for over a thousand years has been in Gryffindor, you can't expect people's attitudes to change overnight. Not to mention she's got involved with a Malfoy, I can't see the family letting that one go"

Lily shook her head.

"Al you just don't get it do you? They have to let it go if they want her back because honestly I think she's on the verge of just giving up, yeah she's a slytherin, so what? Yeah she got involved with a Malfoy, it's easy to be ignored in a family the size of ours but it's another thing entirely if you're bullied for being a little different. Think of it this way Albus, if it was your kid and the rest of the family resented her because she was different, would you accept it? Would you let them bully her until she hated you and everything to do with the family?"

Albus rolled his eyes "no Lil if it was my kid I would sort it out right away, but too much time has passed, too much has happened it can never be the way it was when we were eleven, we have different friends, different views, it just wouldn't work. And lily let it go ok? Leave it alone, it will do no good for anyone with you harpporing on about it."

Lily huffed and rolled her eyes "Al she's our cousin our own flesh and blood how can you say that?"

"She may be our own flesh and blood but that doesn't mean she's not the devil incarnated"

Lily gave him a look. The look she got when she knew she was right, and she was to some extent at least. It was his fault, he could have easily stopped his cousins the day of his sorting and he could have at least make her feel welcome and less alone when she came to family gatherings.

But then again seven years is a long time, she knew what she was in for now, and this whole Malfoy thing was entirely her own doing. Why should he care about her anyway? She was different, they were different.

"Just leave it Lily, and come on just because your Neville's favourite doesn't mean you can abuse that power."

She huffed picked up her bag and stormed out of the room. Al followed her out but went in the other direction towards the library; the class was almost over anyway not much point in getting in trouble for turning up late.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXXX

"Albus?" he spun, to see his Aunt and uncle standing somewhat down the hallway, "what are you doing out of class? Oh never mind that now, can we talk to you for a moment? It will be quick." Hermione rattled. Al nodded and walked over to the dark corner they were standing in, puzzled as to what they wanted.

Hermione had never been quite the same, once Rose more or less stopped coming home at breaks. She could never rap her head around why her daughter didn't want to spent time with her family, with her own mother.

But Rose didn't come home because of her parents or even her brother it was because of her cousins and Al knew this as well as anyone (well the Adults all seem rather oblivious to it) it didn't help that their house was like Piccadilly circus with at least four Aunts or uncles popping over with their children , a day.

But then again she did bring it on herself, she could have chosen Gryffindor. But no. this caused resentment on both sides, Rose believing that her mother was the same as the rest of her family and Hermione thinking that Rose didn't want her in her life.

"Hello dear" smiled his Aunt while she hugged him "how are you?" she had a glint in her eye a glint that she got when something horrid happened (like the time he broke her mother's tea pot) " good, what's going on?"

Ron turned his gaze to the ground while Hermione avoided looking him in the eye.

"Well you see" Ron started still not lifting his gaze.

"Something has happened, something that we can't tell you about. But what we can say is that it's bad, very bad."

Something bad? What could be so bad that they couldn't tell him?

"Molly's gone missing along with a couple of other young people, now don't panic, the departments on to it but we thought that we should tell one of you about it in case you hear things, just remember that the likely hood is, is that these stories aren't true." He nodded completely lost in the information.

"What do you mean missing?" Ron and Hermione glanced at each other.

"Taken, they have been taken. But that is all that I can tell you, oh and don't mention this to your dad or cousins, he didn't want them or you to know" with that they turned to leave, Hermione waving goodbye from the other end of the hall.

Once they turned the corner a figure emerged from the shadows, "well, didn't see that coming, I must admit but then again I'm not surprised they took Molly, she is such a pain in the arse" voiced Lily. "You heard the whole thing?"

she nodded and smirked. She always had a talent for that ever since she was little; it's how they heard about the war at first because their parents refused to tell them about it. So when their parents had their old school friends over James and Al would send her downstairs to gather information.

Mind you it did become easier once George gave them each an extendible ear when he caught her one time. They began to walk down the winding corridors towards the great hall.

"I wonder what happened to them, who took her, its odd isn't it. And who else do you think is missing? And why do you think they told you? " Lily voiced excitedly, she always loved a good mystery.

"Do you think-" she started but someone ran around the corner and smashed right into her, sending both of them crashing to the ground. The blonde haired girl pushed herself up, and gave his sister a hand, which she took. "s-sorry" she stammered.

"Aludra!" a voice came from beyond the corner, the girl turned and indeed it was Aludra, black make up marked her face, and her eyes were red raw. "Are you-" he started but at that moment Scorpius rounded the corner with Rose in his arms, and she began to run again, down the hall and out of sight.

She knew something, it was too much of a coincidence and he was going to get it out of her no matter what it took.


	7. love with the mind

**hello! i want to dedicate this chapter to my good friend Beibhinn, whom with out, this story wouldn't be the same, so thank you beibhinn! oh and this chapter is rated M :) enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 –Love looks not with the eyes but with the mind<p>

Aludra P.O.V.

All week, all bloody week she had looked for information on Doppelgangers and deatheaters, and guess what there was only one damn reference to doppelgangers in that whole maze of books thank god for _magical mystery's_ but even the information in that wasn't extensive:

_A doppelganger is a tangible double of a person and typically represents evil. Doppelgangers often are perceived as a sinister form of bilocation and are generally regarded as harbingers of bad luck or an omen of death._

_The accounts of doppelgangers lead us to believe that Doppelgangers can access the thoughts and memories of the original person. Most likely after something or someone reminds them of the original person. There have been many accounts of doppelgangers in both the muggle and magical world._

_Recent studies show that it may be possible that doppelgangers are born for a purpose- and must complete the task at hand before their time is up. There is reason to believe. there is also reason to believe that doppelgangers have a certain lifespan and have an internal killing curse hence only a certain amount of time to complete their task._

Deatheaters on the other hand were easier to find information on; the problem was none of the books tell you whom his most loyal servant was. Ala had narrowed it down to a few people but then again maybe this person isn't even a deatheater…_oh fuck this._ He pushed the book away and slammed her head repeatedly on the library table "stupid-bloody-books-no-god-damn-" Ala snapped her head up and looked wildly around. Her head hurt and her vision was blurry due to reading an obscene amount of books in the past week, so when Potter came into view she almost fell off her chair in shock. "What?" she asked in a relatively bored tone as she rubbed her head.

"I know, you know" know what? The prophecy? The doppelganger? The disappearances? How does he know I know? It defied all logic "oh, enlighten me Potter, what is it exactly that I know? Is it that you're a complete plank? Prat? Egotistical revolting rat? I could go on but alas your presence is boring me. Go eat your dirt Potter-it's getting cold." With that she got up, grabbed her bag, _magical mystery's_ and left.

"Oi, Malfoy!" he yelled, the words echoing off the stone in the deserted hallway. But she kept walking, picking up her pace up as he stalked closer. Damn his long legs. "Malfoy!" she walked faster, he began to jog to keep up. "Malfoy!" She rolled her eyes. He wasn't going to give up was he? "Potter, honestly I thought I was being suttle, would you go away?" but then again when did he listen to her? "No!" he said like a fussy child, pinning her by the shoulders to the wall. "I know you know something and you're going to tell me" she laughed menacingly and looked him straight in the eye, raising one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows. "And what if I did know something? Why would I thee you?"

He looked her square in the eye, only seemingly noticing how close their bodies were with a shift of his gaze "because believe it or not Malfoy I've known you long enough to tell that whatever it is you know, whatever it is your keeping secret, you can't handle it" it was like he was staring into her sole "I can bloody well handle it Potter, now remove your person because believe it or not I have better things to do." But instead of steeping aside he moved closer so his nose was in line with the top of her head "you need someone to help you" he whispered sweetly into her ear. "You need someone Aludra, someone who knows what you're going through, someone who can help you gather information"

Aludra pushed him back. "Personal space Potter and I'm doing pretty well already, Thank you very much." He grinned "so you do know something, look Malfoy just tell me and I'll get off your back and I'll help you" he said indicating to the book in her hand. It also Seemed tempting, to have someone else to share it with. Someone to help her figure out who his most loyal servant was, who is the doppelganger and how to stop the deatheaters from finding them, And in fairness he did look sincere so she reluctantly gave in. anything to get potter off her back, and just like that they became an invisible team.

* * *

><p>Rose P.O.V<p>

The library, is there really a better place? Rose was slumped on the ground, her back resting on one of the tall looming shelves, while books were spread out around her like an ocean of knowledge, but unfortunately for her it wasn't her kind of knowledge (which consisted of random facts) but was defence against the dark arts revision books. Insert sarcastic yay here. For the life of her she couldn't get a grip on the subject. It didn't help that they had a practical test next week, not to mention the match against Gryffindor tomorrow and the pre-season party in the Gryffindor common room tonight (it just so happened to be their turn to host this year. Great) and it's not like she could just skip it what with being the Slytherin captain and everything.

She was hidden in the maze of bookshelves beyond the main part of the library. Not many people wondered down here as its quite easy to get lost and once, when she just started school she had gotten lost in here for over three hours (she had missed dinner by that point and when she managed to find her way out she got yelled at by madam Prince, whom had wanted to close the library twenty minutes before hand, but now she knew it like the back of her hand)

Over a week and a half had passed since the _profit_ printed the picture. (Honestly, you would think that as the most read newspaper in Britain and Ireland it would actually report on important things like I don't know the weather?) And she still got the occasional "There look" "where?" "Next to the door" but she just took it all on board and rolled her eyes then glare at the third years whom would generally run for their lives.

Her leg heeled within an hour, painful as hell mind you (stupid fuckwit of a boyfriend) ahh speak of the devil. Scorpius strutted up towards Rose, his permanent air of arrogance following him around like a puppy but alas a grin broke out across his outrageously hansom face and something inside her broke expelling fuzzy warmth all the way through her body, she yearned for him, to kiss, touch, and smell he was all hers and hers alone. _All hers._it made her king of giddy. He bent down to kiss her and dropped the brown paper bag he was carrying into her lap then slumped down on the ground beside her, putting his arm around her and pulling her close. She took his smell in, letting it fill her lungs and smiled. How could life get any better than this moment?

"It took me half a bloody hour to find you in this damn library, really couldn't you just sit at the study desks at the front?" She just rolled her eyes and peeked into the bag. "That my dear would be to easy, oh you went to the kitchens?" he nodded and she took a muffin and pumpkin juice out of the bag. "Well aren't you cute?" she grinned patting him on the head. "I'm training you well" "oh give over Weasley; I was superbly well trained in the first place." Rose laughed and took a bite out of her muffin. "That you were my friend, that you were"

"Are you studying for the defence against the dark arts practical?" "No I'm learning how to run into a wall dumbass-yes of course what else I would be doing?" he picked up one of the many books surrounding them and looked at her curiously. "Magical ink and how to use it?" "Well you never know what might come flying at you" "yes but it's hardly going to be ink" "fine! You caught me I was bored with the defence against the dark arts shit" he looked at her rather questionably "so you picked up a copy of magical ink and how to use it?" She shook her head. "nope, I ate it" "you are a pretty odd girl Weasley" "well you're a pretty odd girl yourself Malfoy" she laughed, her eyes becoming wide with delight, they caught him and for a moment and he was wordless until he pushed her chin up with his thumb and kissed her passionately on the lips. His mouth surrounding hers, their warmth joining together it was the best feeling in the world.

"hey did you hear" he started as they broke apart "Frank Longbottom and Lyla wood got together, and if my sources are correct her brother and sister Matthew and Page gave him a good old talking to" Rose laughed, she was glad that Frank found someone, he deserved that. "Well Page and Matt are two of the nicest people. I'm sure frank lived to tell the tale"

Scorp raised an eyebrow "you know it still freaks me out that your friendly with Gryffindor's" Rose laughed "me? Ha-ha not half, the only reason I know them is because our parents are friends so I kinda grew up with them, but that doesn't mean I talk to them or them to me." Then she hesitated before asking "Have you spoken to Aludra?" she hated to ask but she couldn't avoid the question any longer, she had missed all the quiddich matches in the last week and Rose needed to know if she was playing or not but he shook his head "she's been avoiding me like dragon flu this week. If she sees me coming she will walk the other way and she hasn't been to the great hall for meals so she must be eating in the kitchens or something. I also asked Drusilla if she had seen her but apparently for the past week Ala comes in after everyone's sleeping and leaves before they wake up…it's just so unlike her" Rose nodded, not that she knew what the other Malfoy was like but she did know that the girl never missed quiddich practice for her life so something must be up. "You don't think she's pregnant?" he asked weakly

How could she answer that? She knew of Aludra's slutty reputation-everyone did it was general knowledge. But that was a question only Aludra herself could answer, so she shrugged "I honestly couldn't tell you" he nodded looking slightly crestfallen, like he expected her to reassure him that his sister wasn't pregnant, but she didn't know and to be honest it wouldn't be much of a surprize if she was, but Rose hoped for both Scorp and Aludra it wasn't so. "Hey" he said, seemingly thinking it was a good idea to change the subject before thing got awkward. "Are you going tonight?"

She nodded. Pre-season party in the Gryffindor common room. What fun. "I have to, I'm the team captain it would be bad form if I didn't show up and I'm dragging you with me, better two bored shitless than one I always say and anyway we can always make our own fun" she said winking at him, he just grinned, "yes I'm sure we could muster up some fun-the two of us"

* * *

><p>Aludra P.O.V<p>

Tightening her lace white corset dress and slipping into her red heels, Aludra was about ready to kill Albus potter and decided to never promise him anything ever again. She had told him everything from the kidnaps to the doppelgangers. "Come to the pre-season party and we can talk about it more" stupid prat. In all honesty why couldn't they meet in the kitchens or the pumpkin patch, her main concern was that people would see then together but then she thought the majority of the people there would be drunk so she couldn't really use it as an excuse. It's not that she didn't like parties, but parties involving other houses were generally quite a bore, no one knew quite how to party like the Slytherins.

Aludra had just finished explaining everything to Potter (you should have seen his face, he looked like a constipated fish) when Ed Finnigan interrupted complaining to Potter that one of their dorm mates had flooded their bathroom and eyeing Aludra curiously until she floundered away. So he sent her a note and here she is applying red lipstick, to go to a stupid party in the Gryffindor tower, quite mad really. Not to mention her big head of a brother would be there, whom she had been avoiding for several reasons mainly because she didn't want him asking questions (and because she had been skipping quiddich practices to look up stuff about doppelgangers), which he no doubt will once he gets his hands on her, and anyway he still had to apologise.

She wondered freely through the long twisting hallways, her dress swishing fiercely around her knees and her hair fell in curls down her back. A beauty, many of times that is what she had been described as but Aludra brushed these comments away, she was no beauty not even close. She didn't have a nice personality to begin with and almost no self-confidence. And that is what she thought real beauty was. Confidence in one's self. But once Ala starts to age what would she be left with then? A horrid personality and wrinkles to match?

The halls were empty and she was over an hour late, but she was looking yet again in the library. Her heels echoed on the stone floor. The cold creped under her skin and into her bones, should have brought a damn jumper. But she was sorted once she reached the fat lady and whispered the password (which Potter conveniently put in his note) the woman nodded and mumbled something about ruddy Slytherins then swung open. Warm air engulfed her as did the smell of fire whisky and sweat. The portrait hole closed, leaving her stranded in a room of fellow teens, yay. Not that any of them were looking at her, no they were either too drunk to see their hand in front of their face or grinding themselves up against another person (in other words dancing). She looked around intently for Potter ready to get this over and done with once and for all.

The room was crowded with people, music and numerous illegal substances. Ala had never been in in the common room before but then again why would she? Last time Gryffindor hosted the pre-season party she was much too young to go and besides the pre-season party is just for the players and their friends. The room was decorated in red and gold, which gave it a worm tone (quite unlike the slytherin colours, which were cooler)

A string of god awful muggle music was playing making the room vibrate (they must have had one extensive sound proofing spell as you couldn't hear anything out by the portrait hole)honestly, Gryffindor's and their irrational love for muggles. She grabbed a fire whisky from a wondering plate, swallowed and took another before putting the glass on a nearby windowsill, then began her journey, pushing her way across the common room looking for he who is a twat. "Aludra, Ala!" she spun and what with being very short had to jump slightly to see over the crowd but much to Aludra's annoyance it was her brother with his arms wrapped around Rose, whom was kissing his neck completely oblivious. "Ala! I want to talk to you" she flipped him off and continued to push her way through the crowd.

A hand rested on her shoulder, "you look amazing tonight" she elbowed Albus Potter in the gut. "Love looks not with the eyes but with the mind, now can we please get this over with?" "Malfoy I was being sarcastic and yes lets, the least time I spend in your presence the better" she glared at him just as a girl came barrowing into them almost knocking her of her feet. Aludra tried to move away but realised that the dark haired girl had her arms around her…hugging her?

"I love you, ok? Please remember that" the girl steeped back and Aludra almost screamed in shock. She looked just like-"remember ok? No matter what happens. I love both of you so much and, and thank you" A boy with shaggy brown hair whom she had never seen in her life pulled the girl away by the wrist. "Be careful!" Aludra called after her, unable to help herself but the girl just smiled and nodded, then disappeared into the mass of people. Aludra started to go after her but Potter pulled her back and they both stood dumb struck to what they had just witnessed.

"Shouldn't we?" Ala asked him. But he shook his head. "She doesn't go to school here, we would have noticed her, and you know what the book says" Ala nodded but then shook her head "she doesn't seem evil. She did look just like-" "Bellatrix" he finished. Aludra's head ran with questions, how did the girl know them? Why did she say she loved them? You don't just walk up to a random stranger and declare your love. Her mined ran wild with ideas and what ifs until Albus pushed another fire whisky into her hand.

"So that's our doppelganger?" he voiced. "It would seem so" she answered drowning the drink in one go. She could feel the first two kicking in, "why did she say that?" he asked "about-I don't know, was she on drugs?" Ala shrugged, the noise and bodies thumping together were slightly nauseating. "I don't know, but one thing I do is that, that girl is in danger, either she's going to be captured or an internal killing curse will kill her. Not exactly the best way to live I must say and I don't think she was on drugs, maybe shes mistaken us for someone else? But why would she say that to anyone?" Albus laughed a little "well maybe because she loves them?" "No need to be such a smart arse, hogs breath." "Hogs breath? Well that's new"

People started to fill the secluded corner they were standing in and Ala soon got pushed away from Albus, and she couldn't see over anyone to get back to him, damn her shortness. A hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of the dancing lunatics and up a flight of stairs, into a dormitory, a nice rounded dormitory too, which by day must have gotten excellent views.

The fire whisky must have gotten to their heads because she didn't know how it happened, one minute she was lying on Potters bed as she felt a little faint and the next he was kissing her, she didn't stop him, it was actually nice so she kissed him back and before she knew it the curtains were drawn and protective charms cast and their clothes were gone.

His body lay warm atop of hers, making sure not to put too much weight on her. His hands traced her body exploring places untouched by man. He kissed his way down her chest, between her breasts to her legs, before she gathered what he was doing he pushed two figures in. she gasped and began to kiss his neck, biting slightly, rapping her arms around him. In a swift movement he pulled his figures out and began biting at her neck. He pushed himself in, she felt a surge and a sharp shooting pain, and then she thrust her hips in motion with him. He grunted and pushed in deeper careful to keep his weight off her. She gasped and they both came at the same time, pleasurable moans by both parties. She was almost certain that almost nothing would match up to that moment.

* * *

><p><strong>I would like 2 point out that i own nothing :( except your lovely reviews! so keep them comming! please? and what do you think of the story line with the doppelganger and impending danger of the kidnapings? and what of Aludra and Albus? please leave me your thoughts! and thanks for reading! ~Niamhxx<strong>


	8. Parting is such sweet sorrow

Chapter 8- Parting is such sweet sorrow

Rose P.O.V.

Breakfast was a rowdy affair that morning, with the team pumping themselves up for the game. Rose had already taken three hangover potions and was just about to start the fourth when Scorp slid in beside her "Jack said he could fill in for Ala" she turned to face him and breathed a sigh of relief. How could she play without a seeker?

Jack wasn't exactly the best by a long shot but he would have to do. Ala on the other hand could rival the skills of any legendary seeker. She could easily go pro next year if she wanted to and just drop school all together.

Scouts from almost all the major teams have sent letters to the school expressing their interest, the only problem is that one other student is just as good as her, she was on a par with Albus Potter, which is quite unusual to get two absolutely amazing seekers in one generation let alone one school.

But of course nothing is fair in life, what with Albus being a Potter, he got much more interest expressed in him. But what could one do? To have a Potter who is a really good seeker on your team? It's hitting two birds with one stone, his name would attract thousands of fans to the games and if he was a good seeker (which he is) then they would win games as well as making a fortune in doing so.

"Are you sure she's not coming?" Rose asked hopefully, stuffing a fork full of scrambled eggs into her mouth. "Very attractive" he mused picking a piece off that fell on her chin. "And I don't know but I doubt it"

* * *

><p>Aludra P.O.V.<p>

A collective roar stured Ala into conceousous, groaning she pushed her head further under the covers not giving the noise another thought.

Light began to dance beyond the thin cover of her eyelids, red and bright yellow splotches joining together forming shapes, figures in the distance, elegant, like ballet, smooth lines, twists and turns, a man, the light sparkling through his soft black hair, rugged, like the wind had sored through it. Slowly approaching, tiptoeing closer, a minute, a decade, she didn't know.

But she knew she needed to see him, see his face, to know… but to know what? What was she searching for? The beginning of time? She could almost touch him, his face unreadable… un-seeable, vague like every face she had come across… like no face she had ever seen before. A mystery? No it was all too familiar.

"AHHHHH!" a jolt of electricity hit her chest, sending her flying across the room, into the wall until finally she was a crumpled semi-naked heap on the floor.

She took in her surroundings. (All quite blurry mind you) Red curtains surrounded the five four poster beds, clothes scattered the floor and a boy with black hair was hovering over her. This was definitely not her dorm.

She pulled herself off of the ground, blinking repeatedly trying to get the room to focus while letting the murky memory of last night wash over her. Firewhisky, the doppelganger and oh shit Potter?

Well at least that's the whole virginity thing out of the way, May as well live up to expectations. Speaking of which, Potter had lurked back over to the other side of the room, seemingly pulling on jeans and an old t-shirt. An awkward silence filled room, eye contact was avoided like the plague and Ala never felt more uncomfortable in her life. Stupid Potter.

She followed his lead and found her dress from the night before curled up in a ball under his bed, just as she was zipping it up; a loud roar came from beneath the tower. "What was?" Ala voiced peering out the slightly frosted glass. "Oh shit!" she snatched her shoes, tied her hair in a loose pony tail and ran for all the galleons in grengotts, Albus close behind her.

The common room was empty (give or take a first year) and Ala sprinted through, jumping over random chairs and pieces of furniture that lay in her path. Once she was out of the tower she ran faster than she ever had before, the stone hallways passing in a hasty daze until finally she was out in the open, the wind was like an impenetrable wall as she ran against it, Potter hot on her heels.

* * *

><p>Rose P.O.V<p>

Her team stood in a circle, eyes of fire intent on proving once and for all who owns the pitch. "Guys I know a lot rests on this game, it will show the power we process not to mention run those Gryffindor rats into the ground. It's the first game of the season so let's start with a-" BANG the door to the dressing rooms burst open revelling a slightly out of breath Aludra.

"S-sorry I'm l-late" she choked completely out breath, before running into the girl's side of the changing rooms. Rose beamed in pure delight, even if she was furious with Ala for not coming to practices. The team seemed to share her enthusiasm about Aludra being back, it brought their chances of winning the game up by half, well all except Jack who's face fell when her realised he wouldn't be playing.

"Sorry Jack" Rose started, feeling bad for the guy. "But keep coming to training yeah? It's always good to have a back-up seeker" the poor lad nodded before reluctantly going into the boys section off the changing room, just as Ala appeared. Scorp through an energy bar at her and Rose continued with her speech.

"As I was saying this is the first game of the season, if we win this then we are well on our way to winning the cup. Alright team on three." They all scrambled to place their hands over Rose's out stretched palm.

"One, Two, three, SLYTHERIN!"

Aludra P.O.V.

The sheer noise the crowd made as they stepped out on to the pitch was unbelievable and she had her ear plugs in.

The Slytherins marched across the grass in perfect formation, all falling naturally into place. The Gryffindor's were already waiting in the centre of the pitch as the commentator (Alice Longbottom) called out their names.

"And on the Gryffindor team we have Albus Potter as seeker and captain, twins Fred and Roxanne Weasley as beaters, chasers are Lily Potter, Hugo Weasley and Frank Longbottom and last but surely not least Lyla Wood as keeper!" A loud roar erupted from the Gryffindor stands. And a lot of hissing from her fellow Slytherins.

"And representing the Slytherins we have Rose Weasley as keeper and captain, Scorpius Malfoy and Will Flint as beaters, Aludra Malfoy as seeker and Tim Nott, Luke Morton and Amanda Goyle as chasers!" this time the loud roar was heard from the opposite side of the pitch while the figures in red and gold booed.

"Alright" the ageing madam Hooch shouted. "Captains shake hands" Rose and Albus both reluctantly extended their arms to the other before embracing in a 'who can squeeze the hardest?' competition.

"Now I want a nice clean game" she said eyeing the cousins, it was no secret that they would be delighted to beat the other, with preferably a broken bone or two, you know to make the win all that more enjoyable. "All of you"

She blew her whistle, through the quaffle and the game began. Ala soared high into the sky above the game, eyes peeled and ready for action. The sky was clear blue, with only a few wispy clouds dancing in the wind, and what a fearsome wind it was. Ala knew that her face would be blown off her by the end of the day.

The worst thing about being a seeker was that you were zoned out for most of the game, Ala rarely knew what the rest of her team were doing, she was always just intent on finding the snitch, not to mention her ear plugs had a charm cast on them so once the whistle is blown she can't hear a thing.

The other element to being a seeker is that you have loads of time…loads, some of these games last hours and while you are looking for the snitch it gives you a hell of a lot of time to think. And thinking was never a good thing.

It never bothered her too much before, you know, when the most important thing to her was how to style her hair the next day but now… She has a lot more to think about, well not so much think but to over analyse. Which she know perfectly well was not a good thing but she was a girl and that what they do…even if they don't admit to it.

She couldn't help but Run over what happened the night before, the doppelganger, the fire whisky and the… well you get the idea. Repeatedly until she had come to the conclusion (of course this was after an hour playing out each sinareo in her head) that it didn't mean anything it was just a drunken hook-up and that's all it ever will be, even if she felt it ment more or wanted it to be more, she didn't think she could decide between them but she wasn't stupid, he wasn't worth it and she wasn't up for the heart ache because as all good girls know, it's easier to live in false hope than to be crushed completely.

* * *

><p>Rose P.O.V.<p>

The wind was against them. Which was why, Rose convinced herself, they were 40 points behind. Ruddy Gryffindor's.

"Potter in position of the quaffle passes to Longbottom, Who passes back to Potter. Ouch and a nasty bludger in the arm there by Malfoy. Potter drops the quaffle; Goyle catches it and is racing towards the Gryffindor hoops, passes to Morton who passes to Nott who...SCORES! 20 points to Slytherin."

"Weasley passes to Longbottom who, oh gets intercepted by Nott who passes to Goyle who-oh! Nice blogger from Weasley! Potter in possession of the quaffle passes to Weasley who SCORS! Oh wait nope nice save form Weasley."

Rose grinned as she kicked the quaffle to Amanda.

They had been playing for more than two hours straight at this point and Rose knew that her team were running on adrenaline. Ala needed to catch the snitch and catch it fast before people start falling off of their brooms from exhaustion.

"Goyle passes to Nott who-oh intercepted by Longbottom, passes to Weasley. OH! That has got to hurt." Flint hit a bludger right into the back of Hugo's head sending his face crashing forward into his broomstick handle, dropping the quaffle.

"Morton in possession of the quaffle doges' two bludgers from both Weasley and Weasley. Morton passes to Goyle who Scores! That's another twenty points for slytherin making them tied with Gryffindor at 220 points each!"

"Potter in possession of the quaff- Oh! I think Potter and Malfoy have spotted the snitch!"

Rose turned her face upward towards Aludra who was racing towards the centre of the pitch, the snitch fluttering restlessly for all to see.

Albus was flying at breakneck speed form the opposite end of the pitch, his eyes burning like a demented fire. They were heading straight towards each other; if one of them doesn't stop soon they would crash. But neither of them was showing any signs of stopping.

If a pin dropped right then Rose would have herd it, the crowed was utterly silent holding their breaths in both anticipation and fear for the two seekers. The students, teachers and news journalists alike watched in awe as they, both holding their arms out towards the snitch, crashed and fell, almost in perfect harmony with each other, until a light thud was heard against the quiddich pitch floor.

* * *

><p>Hello! thank you so much for reading! it means sooo much! please review! sorry about the wait! I had so much going on but I hope you can forgive me :) thanks again! ~Niamh xx<p> 


	9. winter of our discontent

Chapter 9~ Winter of our discontent.

If a pin dropped right then Rose would have herd it, the crowed was utterly silent holding their breaths in both anticipation and fear for the two seekers. The students, teachers and news journalists alike watched in awe as they, both holding their arms out towards the snitch, crashed and fell, almost in perfect harmony with each other, until a light thud was heard against the quiddich pitch floor.

* * *

><p>Rose P.O.V.<p>

"So why can't they move her?" Draco Malfoy almost spat in madam Pomfrey's face, not that Rose could blame him. Scorp had his arm around Rose's waist, while looking towards his sister, worry lining his face. Which is all he seemed to do lately, worry about her.

Uncle Harry was trying to calm Aunt Ginny down while Astoria was doing the same for her husband, who was yelling at anyone who crossed his path. "Mr Malfoy please, you know perfectly well why they can't move her as I have told you several times over the past half hour" voiced the headmistress, her stern eyes boring into him.

"Either one of them could have a spinal injury and Madam Pomfrey with these lovely representatives from St Mungos have thought it best not to move them until they both wake up and even then it might be a couple of hours if not days before they can move"

Rose glanced towards the bed thankful that she wasn't in either of their positions. Especially since they hate each other so much.

Draco was glaring at the bed, obviously wanting to tear the two apart, which Rose found rather amusing.

Suddenly the door to the hospital wing burst open to reveal James Potter in all his glory, followed rather reluctantly by Lily, who was still wearing her muddy quiddich clothes.

"Oh my god" Lily said, giggling incoherently. While James stood, mouth agape before saying "He is going to be so mad when he wakes up, but before he does I have to get a picture." And in a truly James way he whips out a muggle picture taker and a bright flash fills the room. Receiving annoyed looks from his parents and looks of utter confusion at the small metal device from Scorpius, Astoria and Draco.

Scorpius leaned closer to Rose and softly whispered in her hair "they aren't going to wake for a while, do you want to go somewhere a little more private?"

Rose smirked and glanced towards her aunt and uncle "well" she replied "I'm sure they won't miss us, I just have do one thing first" He rolled his eyes but nodded in response knowing what was to come.

"Professor" Rose asked aiming at her headmistress who swiftly turned to her. "Yes Miss Weasley I was expecting you to ask, there is no ruling on the game yet as something like this has never happened before, but not to worry, Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter here have been kind enough to call in several league representatives to decipher who actually won"

Rose nodded in appreciation before leaving the room followed closely by Scorp. "Wait" James asked once they left the room his face full of joy like a young puppy. "Is this what uncle Ron was so mad about? Are they shagging?"

Lily nodded giggling slightly while all the adults glared at him obviously unimpressed all except the headmistress who had a little smile of amusement on her face.

"Holy shit!"

* * *

><p>Aludra P.O.V<p>

The buzzing wouldn't fucking stop, continuously, like a marching band walking around and around, pounding and pounding on their instruments, then the slow tap, tap, tap.

Like the patter of rain on a window on a cold winters night but yet not, like Chinese water torture, but yet not as horrific, the noise echoed painstakingly loud around her body, to the tips of her fingers to her toes. God she was going to fucking murder whoever was responsible.

"Holy Shit!" and maybe who ever that is too for good measure.

"James! Would you go with Lily and wait outside please?" whoever the woman was talking too grumbled and slammed a door somewhere in the distance.

Something beneath her stirred, maybe a limb moving or heavy breathing. Wait something beneath her? Why would there be something beneath her? Or someone by the feel of it.

She tried to recall what happened last, there was a party, the doppelganger. Oh holy shit the doppelganger she looked just like...just like, oh for fuck sake the stupid fucking Doppelganger was the reason she was in this mess. Whatever this mess was. Potter, oh no, shitty, shitty fuck shit. And the game the quiddich game, the snitch. Fluttering like a baby bird, dancing in the wind, two outstretched palms and one mighty crash.

"Mum?" a familiar voice echoed from beneath her, or beside her she couldn't tell.

"What the fuck?" "Oh sweetie! You're awake" footsteps approached one pair light, only slightly tapping the floor, the other heaver probably a man's.

The pain seemed more concentrated now, not as extreme but nowhere near a walk in the park. "Oh we were so worried Al, the Healers said it could be days before you wake up!" the movement beneath Ala continued like breathing.

"Why the fuck is she on top of me?" she? Who could she be? Ala couldn't help but be jealous of whoever the little twat-head whore was.

"Well, Al" Al? Albus Potter? Oh please no "you see when you and Aludra here both went to catch the snitch you collided with each other."

"Yeah but why is she on top of me?" Aludra's on top of him? Fucking bitch. Aludra? Wait I'm Aludra which meant I must be on top of him. Oh this day is not getting better is it?

"Well" a male voice began probably Mr Potter. Oh god if Mr and Ms Potter are here that means her parents are here. And have seen only what she can image as herself and potter tangled together. Great.

She couldn't feel anything other than the pain and his breathing, she couldn't even open her eyes, her energy was drained even just trying to piece together what happened was tiring enough. And all she wanted right now was for the world to shut up so she could drift off, be gone from the world, the pain and most of all the drama.

"When you landed Miss Malfoy's spine twisted around you and until we get in a specialist from Romania it could be fatal to move either one of you" oh shit. "And of course there's the matter of the snitch"

The snitch? What happened with the snitch? Questions floated around in her head like butterflies on a summers day, fluttering in the wind dancing like there was no tomorrow.

Ala quickly swerved out of consciousness in too much pain to hold on to reality for another moment, she dreamed again of that dark haired boy, his soft lushes lips and his wind swept hair.

Not knowing that the very same boy was sleeping peacefully beneath her.

* * *

><p>Xx Some Hours Later Xx<p>

The howling wind woke Aludra from her slumber; she blinked several times before realising where she was and who she was on top of. But that still didn't stop her from screaming "ahhhh!"

Al immediately awoke looking quite surprised at their predicament. "Fuck, fuck, fuck shit shaggier fucker" Ala chorused trying to untangle herself from his body, but came to no success as she soon found out.

"Don't even bother Malfoy the Healers have strapped up together and put a full body curse on you so you can't move or feel anything below your neck"

"ah the fucking tossers" Ala murmured realising that her face was placed next to his neck the top of her head touching his ear.

"Couldn't agree with you more Malfoy" he murmured sleepily brushing his fingers through her hair, like it was the most normal thing in the world; she couldn't help rolling her eyes. Bipolar bastard.

"P-Potter?" she asked her voice quivering slightly. "I heard your mother earlier; well at least I think it was her. My memory is a bit hazy, but did she say something about me? I mean my spine?"

He blinked several times, wiping sleep out of his eyes. "Err Malfoy I don't think I should be the one to tell you."

Just then a cloud must have moved because moonlight poured on their faces, making them look like ghosts in the night, far away, a mystery of the ages, lovers.

She couldn't help it her eyes filled with water, she felt young and vulnerable again, in need of someone to protect her, someone more than herself or her parents, someone ready to fight for her.

God it made no sense, even she could see that but she knew, lying there on top of him unable to move, that this is what needed to happen that it felt right and also that she had probably gone insane.

"Just tell me Potter, how bad is it?"

He looked down at her swelling eyes, he felt something for her, maybe not love, defiantly not love but maybe he just didn't hate her and that was a start. He knew it was because of history, their parent's mistakes and grudges influencing him, which wasn't right he knew that but he wasn't going to go against history, his house or his family. Not for someone he hated with a passion… well maybe not hate.

"When we caught the snitch" Ala looked up in bewilderment "we?" He nodded jerking her head along with his "sorry and yeah we" he indicated down to where her right and his left hand were intertwined with what looked like the snitch fluttering between them.

"Wow" she murmured softly breathing onto his neck "has that ever happened before?"

"Nope, never, of course seekers have collided while trying to catch it but never have they managed a perfectly timed collision while both catching the snitch."

"Well we are rather impressive then aren't we?"

"That we are my dear" Ala sighed before asking again "please Potter just tell me, go on I can take it"

He looked across at her, her eyes were still swelled up and just then he realised she must have been crying silently, she knew what was coming, he knew she he knew but he also knew that he still had to tell her. Talk about awkward.

"we fell to quickly apparently, no one had time to cast a spell or anything to cushion the fall, so you hit the ground first and then I fell on top of you, the force of the fall and, my weigh on top of you caused almost every bone in your body to break along with a good few of mine let me tell you" he laughed

"anyway your spine got mangled pretty badly and madam Pomfrey managed to cast some sort of spell that stopped us from moving' she managed to fix me up but she couldn't do much for you until the specialist comes tomorrow she said that if you last through the night the chances of you recovering are pretty good within a few days even"

He smiled hoping she had missed half the stuff he said because there was a pretty big chance of her not making it through the night. Mr Malfoy was beside himself, he called every contact he could think of but the only wizard who could do anything to help was helping another patient and wouldn't be able to get there before morning.

Mrs Malfoy took to crying silently behind her husband and occasionally holding her daughters free hand. Scorpius had come back in too, along with Rose; his face went as white as a sheet as his mother broke the news. He was sleeping now, a few beds over refusing to leave in case she woke up. Rose had snuck in a few hours later and joined him.

"Potter?" she breathed barely a whisper to his ear.

"Mmm?"

"Do you think- do you think if things were different, if we were different. If we were other people- muggles maybe with no family history, no hatred nothing to keep us apart do you think there would be a chance? A chance for us?" Her voice started to quaver, emotion riding deep.

"I-I know it's stupid. I know you hate me and trust me I hate you, don't get me wrong. But if it were different if we had a chance in another world, in another life do you think, do you think we could have happened?"

It took him a while to answer, he thought long and hard, contemplating being a muggle no-one meeting Ala. No family history or hatred from the first time they set eyes on each other, none of that to hold them back just a world to discover together, to live and love in.

But before he could give his answer, she had drifted off away from him, away from life its self.

Her breathing became shallow, very shallow until it was almost non-existent, within only a matter of seconds she had let go.

"MADAM POMFORY! SCORPIUS! SHIT OH-SHIT! Someone HELP!"

* * *

><p>Xx Rose P.O.V. xX<p>

"So what's going to happen?" Rose finally asked her boyfriend, who for the past half hour had been pacing in the common room. The majority of Slytherins abandoned the room hours ago and now only a handful of people were left.

Drusilla was lying on the sofa amerced in her own thoughts; having been the closest to Ala it had hit her pretty hard. Amanda tried, and failed to comfort her while on the other hand Will was sitting silently in the corner seemingly bored shitless.

Tim Nott and Rose had been trying to get through to Scorpius but nothing so far had worked (Rose even flashed him, but he didn't even blink he just continued pacing soullessly) he shrugged and murmured something along the lines of "takeinghertostmungos"

Rose nodded slouching further in her seat. "Do you think she will make it?" Amanda asked no-one in particular. It wasn't the most tactful thing one could do in a situation like this but it certainly brought Scorp back down to earth with a bang. "Of course she bloody well will! That's my sister you're talking about, she can do anything"

Drusilla smirked. "I knew that would work, now maybe we can go see her? Instead of sulking around the common room."

Scorp scratched his head before agreeing with her. "yeah we should, are you all coming?" he asked the room, poor Will rejected immediately saying he had homework to do, Amanda said she should probably help him and Rose herself needed air and some space. Leaving Tim, Drusilla and Scorp venture up to the heads office.

Amanda and Will went to the library leaving Rose to wonder the halls, until she found herself at the hospital wings door. Glancing wearily at the brass handle she decided she better do it if not for love then for amusement. God she was such a slytherin.

Rose crept into the room as quiet as a mouse deciding it best to avoid the wrath of madam Pomfrey. That woman can be scary when she wants to be.

Albus's bed was still, it looked like he was sleeping but when she ventured further towards him she saw that he wasn't, in fact he looked deep in thought, which was quite unusual for the boy.

"Albus?" she asked, unsure about how this would play out. He glanced at her not giving any indication to whether it was ok to join him or not, but she did anyway. She wanted to make amends and this was most likely the easiest way to do it.

"Al?" she asked again, quieter this time. "What do you want Rose?" he replied.

"Do you remember when we were little and we made that pact?" He nodded still not looking at her.

"And we said it was just as important to keep as an unbreakable vow? Do you remember what it was about?"

He nodded still not looking at her, just looking blankly at the wall.

"Look Al I'm sorry I broke it, I really am, you never did anything and all I ever was or ever had was your friendship. You tried, god you tried to make me come round after the sorting. You were so persistent that year, you and Dom and I just snubbed you. I'm so sorry, you were only trying to get me to come round but I wouldn't"

She shook her head trying to rid herself of the tears.

"What I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry, for ignoring you and the pranks and everything, look I just want to make amends and I don't want you to hate me. And you know how hard it is for me to do this what with my stubbornness and all."

She smiled shyly when he turned to look at her.

"Rose I never hated you, I just resented you. I felt betrayed that you would rather spend time with your new friends than with your family and not to mention that prank you pulled that Halloween"

Rose grinned slightly at the memory, Will, Amanda and herself got detention for a month for that.

"How did you get that much paint into the common room anyway?"

Painting the Gryffindor common room green has been Amanda's idea and a brilliant one at that.

"Ah my dear cousin, I never prank and tell"

Al laughed "you sound just like Fred and Roxie"

Rose winced slightly remembering some of the pranks they pulled in the past five years, ingenious she would admit but none as good as hers.

"You like her don't you?"

"What, who?" he asked drawing a blank face over a knowing expression.

"Malfoy, you like her. Don't bother Al; even if we haven't talked in seven years I still know you better that half your friends. Just be careful ok? The girl has been a little weird lately not to mention her reputation"

"Rose honestly I really don't like Malfoy. She's mean, she's a bitch and she's a Malfoy, honestly I would never be into her"

"Okay I was just checking, you seemed pretty messed up last night is all"

At that he laughed. "That's because I'm not as cold hearted as you Rose, the girl almost died in my arms, believe it or not that is slightly traumatic"

"I suppose it would be" she added thoughtfully.

"When are you out of here?" she asked

"This afternoon, thank god. This has been fucking stressful"

"Oh I forgot!" she laughed to herself. "Congratulations on your draw" He laughed as well "you too" he said rolling his eyes. "That was one hell of a fall, I'm surprised one of you didn't swerve or something"

"Well" he started, it obviously wasn't a happy memory for him but he continued almost unaffected after his initial expression

"I hoped she would swerve and she must have thought I would but as it turns out we were both as stubborn as each other" Rose nodded being a quiddich player herself she knew how much you want to win and make your house proud.

"Miss Weasley!" A shrill voice called across the large room. "You must leave at once! If my patient wants to leave today he needs to rest." Madam Pomfrey demanded, walking towards them.

Rose started to get up but Albus stopped her by pulling her down on the bed beside him. "I'm sorry too Rosie"

* * *

><p><strong>hello!<strong> My dears :) i am sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up! i have no real excuse im just lazy and i forgot how much fun it is. Anyways as alway please**_ review_ **as i love to hear your feed back and thoughts and it also encourages other people to check out the story too! :) Anyways my dears have a happy holiday :) love ~Niamh xxx :D


	10. to sleep prechance to dream

Chapter 10~ to sleep perchance to dream

Rose P.O.V

The air was crisp but refreshing, Rose hugged herself as she walked around the lake, taking in the superb views, the sun was setting behind the mountains surrounding the school and grounds. Elegant old oaks casted shadows on the twisted path she walked on and even though Halloween was approaching quickly she could still hear birds singing in the distance. Brown leaves surrounded the path and even more were fluttering down from the trees in the light autumn wind.

Rose smiled before settling herself on the bank of the lake; the peace and quiet gave her a renewed energy, and just being this close to nature helped her think things through. It had been a long couple of days. She closed her eyes and just sat there taking deep breaths but her mind was still racing, the bloody thing wouldn't shut up.

"Rose?" _you have to be fucking kidding me right now. _She turned her head, clutching her jumper to her against the cold air. "Scorp? Is everything okay?" He sat next to her; she leaned onto him resting her head on his shoulder, unintentionally taking in his comforting smell.

"I know it's soon Weasley but I honestly don't know what I would do without you" She couldn't help but smile to herself. "If it helps Malfoy I couldn't imagine life without you after these past weeks, and yeah maybe we are moving fast but you know what? It feels right, this feels right."

He looked down at her with a goofy grin on his face. "Well, we only live once" he whispered before pulling her onto his lap and snogging her to no end.

* * *

><p>Xx The next morning xX<p>

Rose awoke first; she could hear the tweeting of birds and the soft lap of the water against the bank. _What the hell? Oh no. _She elbowed Scorp before pulling on her jeans and jumper; it was lucky one of them casted a heating charm around them last night or else they would be suffering from hypothermia now.

The sun was rising behind the castle and frost covered the ground, Rose rolled her eyes before kicking Scorp. "Ouch! What the fuck Rose- oh shit. Did we spend the whole night out here?" he asked pulling himself up. "Obviously" Rose murmured. Her head was pounding, turns out grass and mud isn't a great pillow.

After pulling his jeans on he reached over and plucked a twig out of her hair, which at that point resembled something like a birds nest. She tried flattening it with her hand but alas it just seemed to make it worse.

"You're adorable in the mornings" Scorpius laughed throwing his arm around her as they walked up to the castle together. Rose laughed "well I'm glad someone thinks so, Will says I'm a monster from the deep before my morning cup of tea and Amanda tends to avoid me till after noon most days"

Scorp snorted "I always think your adorable" Rose elbowed him "suck up"

"I do try" she giggled and he hugged her closer. "Your such a git but I love you" _Oh shit, oh shitty, shitty arse crack. Stupid, stupid Rose you don't just go around saying things like that! Not a couple of weeks into a relationship anyway! Oh fuck._

He looked down at her in shock for a moment and stopped walking "I'm sor-" she started but he interrupted her. With a kiss. "Believe it or not I love you too, you irritable know-it-all" she smiled widely before pulling him down to kiss her again.

"Oh shit" Scorp said after pulling away and looking at his gold watch he got for his birthday. "Rose, lessons start in ten minutes, there is no way we are going to make it to defence against the dark arts"

"Defence? Oh shit we have a practical today don't we? Oh no, we can't miss it professor Bones will kill us" Scorp smirked

"Best run then" He said taking her hand and sprinting up to the castle.

They both dressed in a hurry skipping breakfast all together and sprinted to the classroom, where they were already fifteen minutes late.

"Ah Miss Weasley, Mr Malfoy I wondered when you would grace us with your presents and just in time too, Miss Weasley your up"

Rose almost shat herself, she glanced at Scorpius her panic stricken face giving him a strong indication that she hadn't studied.

But she walked up to the teacher rather confidently for someone who was about to make an utter fool out of themselves in front of half their year.

"Okay, Miss Weasley please face me and cast a disarming charm" Professor Bones nodded. Rose couldn't help but glance slightly franticly around the room. Wondering if it was best to just jump out the window now or wait until after she embarrassed herself. Stupid Defence. It wasn't like there was anything life threatening out there anymore so why on the fucking sodding earth would she have to do it?

She couldn't cast a silent spell on a good day, let alone when her whole class had their eyes trained on her, oh well at least she had a constant stream of O's in her other subjects.

Rose moved her wand in the correct hand movement but didn't bother saying the spell, there really was no point. But a strange phenomenon occurred. The professor's wand shot across the room landing at her feet. How odd.

Rose didn't have time to blink before the teacher was congratulating her. "Well done Miss Weasley, I knew if you put your mind to it you would come up with a result. Now let's try a counter curse shall we?" she smiled knowing full well that Rose wouldn't be able to pull it off. Ahhh.

But someone did cast the last spell, she knew it. There was no way on earth it was her. "Locomotar Mortis"

Rose flourished her wand in a timely manner, careful this time not to think a word. And it happened. Light spluttered not an inch from the tip. The professors spell sored through the air but mid-way it hit an invisible wall that formed from the light of Roses' wand. The spell bolted backwards and hit the professor between the eyes, immediately locking her legs together.

Rose looked curiously around the room while Bones reversed the curse. "Well done Miss Weasley, you may sit, okay Miss Wood your up"

Rose slumped in her seat beside Scorp who was playing with his cuffs, slowly forming a small hole after weeks of rubbing them in boredom. "How did you do it?" she asks resting her head on the table concealing a yawn. "Do what?" he asked, brows creasing.

"How did you cast the spells? And how did you make it look like it was me? That takes incredible power and skill to hijack a wand, not to mention it's totally illegal, even to come across the spell..." she trailed off. No one would have access to that sort of dark magic unless…

"Where did you find it?" she whispers again urgency in her voice, that dark magic is not to be toyed with, the repercussions much out way the benefits. She knew better than anyone, what with her dad being an auror and everything. She's seen what happens to people that use those kinds of spells to manipulate other people and events.

He looked truly clueless then, before worry started to line his face. This seemed to be an ever recurring expression for him. "Rose are you okay?" He whispered back. She nodded knowing it wasn't him. But if it wasn't him then who was it? Who could have access to that kind of knowledge and power?

Rose pondered over these questions for the rest of the lesson, ignoring Scorp' s Questioning until he eventually gave up and went back to playing with his cuffs.

They walked hand in hand to their next class, Rose still off in a daydream trying to out-way the pros and cons of this piece of information especially since these kinds of spells haven't been used since the war.

Scorp kept glancing sideways at her trying to piece together what she was thinking but to no result. He just squeezed her hand every so often.

Someone tapped her lightly on the back, snapping her out of her daydreams. "Well I think a thank you is in order Weasley" Al laughed pulling his cousin towards him and holding her in a headlock. This didn't please either Scorp or Rose.

Scorp pulled Al off Rose until she was safely positioned behind him. "Calm down there Malfoy I'm just playing with my favourite cousin, well after Lucinda that is." He smiled and Rose rolled her eyes garbed him by the collar and bringing him into a headlock of her own.

Scorp looked puzzled as the two started to muggle attack each other until, they both collapsed in a heap laughing. A small circle formed around the two, until Al pulled himself up bringing Rose with him. They began walking down the hallway past the small group of students who scattered in various directions.

"How did you do it?" she asked, once they were out of ear shot. "You've seen dad's office, he has a fine collection of dark arts books, seriously it took me almost all summer to read through them all and I just so happened to require some very useful spells" Rose elbowed him "Yeah but those are illegal, what if your dad catches you? Do you know how much trouble you'd be in? Especially now you're of age, you could be prosecuted or sent to Azkaban or something!"

Al rolled his eyes "yeah, like they would through a Potter in Azkaban"

"Well maybe your dad will to teach you, my dear, a lesson. Oh how amusing that would be" Al looked doubtfully at her "like mum would let that happen." "Point taken" she laughed. "Look Rose when I got back to my room last night the map wasn't there, I looked everywhere I practically ripped the room apart. You didn't take it did you?"

At first she was shocked. The map. The marauder's map. She hadn't heard of it in years. James had acquired it the summer before he started school. Rose didn't know how he got it. But she had a sneak feeling he stole if from his father's office and enlisted Uncle George to help him figure it out.

Rose never saw it herself, but James would brag about it so much that she wondered if it was even real. "I wasn't even sure it existed Al, I'm sorry, I really don't know anything"

"Weasley! WEASLEY!" Scorp shouted, sprinting along the corridor to join them. "Are you going to tell me what is going on or am I going to have to guess? What on earth are you up too? You seemed fine this morning."

Rose bit her lip ashamed at leaving him behind, she walked over and kissed him gently on the lips, letting him wrap his arms around her waist. She turned in his arms to face her cousin before explaining to Scorp that she went to see Al last night while he was at St. Mungo's. "We got things sorted; it's good to have an ally you know"

Al snorted "Ever the slytherin my Rosie" They both shot him a look and he shut up. "If you're sure Weasley" Scorp seemingly agreed but Rose saw in his eyes that he was unsure.

"How's your sister Malfoy?" Al asked, curiosity getting the better of him. Rose turned to look at Scorp too. She forgot to ask about Ala.

"She should be back in a week or so" Scorp started. "Just before midterm the healers think. She's pretty banged up though, bruises covering most of her body, she was shivering really bad and was covered in sweat but the Healer did manage to fix her spine. But they couldn't give her anything for the pain, when I left she was a sleep screaming herself horse and shaking. Father got sick a couple of times and Mother sat in a rocking chair in a corner, rocking back and forth her eyes fixed on the wall. I was lucky Drusilla was there, she was the only sane one in the room, Nott wouldn't even come in after the screaming started, and I must say I wasn't any better than my parents."

Rose felt a pang of guilt and Al was shifting from one foot to the other not meeting Scorp's gaze. "Oh Scorp I'm so sorry" Rose whispered hugging him tightly. "It's not your fault" he said eyeing Potter with obvious unease.

"We better get to class" Rose finally voiced. The tension was too much for her and she marched off towards the green houses dragging Scorp along with her. A fight between her boyfriend and her cousin was the last thing she wanted right now.

"Hey" Scorp asked as they walked. "Did you think any more about coming away with me after?" Rose sighed; it wouldn't go down well with her parents, that's for sure. But she was seventeen, a legal adult. She could do anything she liked.

"Of course, and yes, I can't wait but can we go the day after we get back? I better go home for at least a day or mum would have a seizure" he smiled brightly "where do you wanna go then?" she rolled her eyes at both him and his bank account. "The moon?" "I'll see what I can do" he joked.

* * *

><p>Aludra P.O.V.<p>

The weeks seemed to fly by in waves of pain, pure panic and utter terror. She watched as her mother read her stories and her father brought her sweets. She was on the verge of getting a healer to check their heads.

They were never like this, caring and well, like parents. When she was home she could go for days if not weeks without seeing one of them, just the old house elf that tended to her. But then again their house was so big that even she has managed to get lost on occasion.

That was mainly due to her mother, whenever she finds she has nothing to do; no party's to plan she would add another wing onto the already large mansion. Her father even set her up with an allowance. What almost dyeing can do ay? She should have tried it years ago.

Going back to school was the hardest part though. Even if the Halloween holidays were only a couple of days away.

"Ala!" Drusilla screamed across the great hall. It was dinner time and Ala wanted to slip in unnoticed. _Well that didn't happen. _Ala waved half-heartedly to her. The whole place seemed to notice her entrance. She still hadn't talked to Scorp. She knew he'd been to visit but she had a tendency to sleep through them. She knew he didn't mean it, but she still didn't have a valid excuse for missing practise, well except that she was avoiding him because of what he said. Yeah that could work. Except for the fact that Scorp could see right through her.

Ala edged her way around the room and slipped into the empty seat beside Drusilla, scooping some soup out of the large bowl in front of her, which refilled its self to the brim. She took a roll from the basket next to it.

And then there was Potter. She really didn't want to see him again after what she asked him. She remembered clearly, her anticipation for his answer. Yes or no. simple as pie but alas she blacked out before he answered, well if he was going to answer at all.

Yes would have ment they were star crossed lovers never to be. But no would mean she was a naive girl running after someone she could never have. Then again the end result would be the same either way, maybe it was best not to know what his answer was, and then at least she will always have hope. _Hope._

Ala had been talking to Drusilla when her brother plopped himself down opposite them, picking up a roll and after breaking bite sized pieces off so they could easily fit into his mouth without much effort on his part.

She knew what she had to do. For his safety. She had to keep him away from her or he'd catch on, she needed him as far away from her as possible. _For his own safety. _She repeated in her head, trying to sooth herself. Not that it worked. He was the only one who really cared about her; she knew he would lay down his life for her. And she needed to theater the strings that bound them together. Which wasn't going to be easy. Then again not talking to him for the last month set the foundations.

"Ala, how are you?" he asked casually, plopping another piece of bread into his mouth. She just replied with a cold stare adding in a slight glare for luck. He looked shocked for a moment then continued like nothing happened. But she kept up her cold appearance. She had too. "I visited you in the hospital, you know. But you were always asleep when I was there, I left flowers and chocolate frogs" He smiled. _Oh bloody hell_

She couldn't risk it. If he knew anything and they caught him, torture him. It would be her fault. And she could never live with herself. So her conclusion (which she had come too some weeks before) is to get him to hate her, despise her even. The thought brought tears to her eyes but she pulled them back, she needed to do this. She needed to do this for him. _For his own safety_.

"Scorpius I don't care about you" She whispered leaning down so hopefully no one else could hear what she was saying. "To be frank, I don't give a shit about anyone. So don't bother, just run along with your new whore, because to me, all you are is a money hungry bastard with nothing but his family name going for him. Which in this current climate isn't going to get your spiteful arse very far is it? Then again I guess that's what she's for. Because if you shack up with a Weasley then I guess everyone will have to like you won't they?"

He looked shocked to say the least. His eyes were as round as the saucers their grandmother made them use whenever they drank tea and his mouth had opened slightly. It had definitely added fuel to the fire but she needed more. Public humiliation maybe? _For his own safety._

Ala picked up the hot bowl of soup from the middle of the table and poured the contents over his head. That should do it. She leaned down again, half the hall was looking at this point and she just wanted to get it over with as soon as possible. "Don't come fucking anywhere near me again, got it?"

With that last spit in his face she left the hall before she started balling. Scorp looked just as shocked as he watched his little sister leave the room, tomato soup dripping from his nose.

Damaging his ego, Ala knew, was the best way to get to Scorp, well for him to take the things she said to heart. He was a Slytherin after all.

* * *

><p>Xx<p>

Ala decided to get lost in the twisted hallways of the school, by the time she left the great hall her lip was already bleeding from the pressure of her teeth needing something to do. She felt like crawling into a corner and dying. That almost seemed nice. Actually that did seem nice.

She tried not to cry. She really did. But alas, we don't always get what we want now do we? Ala wiped the tears away along with some of the blood, she mustn't be weak, no she had to be strong if not for herself then for the doppelganger. _Oh what had she done?_

She wondered aimlessly through the corridors convincing herself that she done the right thing when suddenly she was pinned against the cold stone wall. _This can't be good._

"Where is it? I know you have it, don't lie to me Malfoy!"

She had to blink several times before she got a clear picture of her attacker. Not that she needed to, she knew that voice anywhere. "Potter honestly, your completely barking mad, I have no idea what you're on about!" and she didn't.

"My map!" he spat in her face anger rising, she knew there would be bruises tomorrow where his hands were pinning her against the wall, but that didn't bother her in the least. It wasn't like she hadn't gotten worse from him. But what did annoy her was the fact that he thought she stole his map. Why would she even need a map?

"Potter I really don't know what you're on about" He didn't seem convinced and edged his face closer to hers so their eyes were only centimetres apart. "Don't lie Malfoy it's unbecoming of you" She could feel the tears again but this time did nothing to stop them.

"You're the only one who had access and motive. Clever I'll give you that, luring me into your chamber or rather mine to be precise, took my map and I wasn't any the wiser." By the time he finished she was sobbing quite uncontrollably.

"I-I didn't t-take it Potter. I-I swear I w-was with you t-the whole t-time remember? I-I wouldn't have h-had any chance to g-get it out. I w-was beside y-you the whole night! I d-don't even know a-anything about a m-map." She blubbered.

She knew she must have looked like a complete mess but she really couldn't do anything about it. And when Potter lessened his grip on her she sunk to the floor shaking and crying. Completely vulnerable. _Great._

"I swear I-I didn't t-take it" she stammered as he sat beside her "Why w-would I have m-motive? Why would I w-want a m-map? Don't muggles u-use them? To find o-out where t-they are and w-where to go? I-I could just c-cast a spell a-and know in an i-instant. I'm s-sorry I r-really didn't take it."

He put his arm around her then and carried her to the nearest door. An old broom cupboard. He didn't let go of her then though, once he had her seated comfortably on a pile of loo role, he sat beside her and placed his arm around her again. She didn't pull away; instead she leaned into him and let her emotions run rampid, until finally, when his jumper was completely soaked through. She pulled herself up off of him and leaned back against the wall.

"I didn't take it" she said again, barely above a whisper. "I know" he agreed looking somewhat ashamed if not slightly alarmed at her reaction to his ambush, this amused her slightly.

"Half the school was there that night Potter, anyone could have taken it" She looked at him then, really looked at him. His raven hair had fallen into his green eyes, his jumper was soaked with her own tears and there was utter confusion lining his face, like he was trying to peace a puzzle together. But Ala had gotten there before him, jumped the waggon if you will.

"It could have been her you know" She whispered, her eyes floating restlessly around the small confined space. "If this map of yours is as valuable, and judging on recent events, I think I'm right in saying that it is. Then maybe that's why she was here that night, why else would she have come here? Mind you she did fit right in, she didn't look any older than us, she blended right in, they didn't even notice, but they weren't looking were they? No one but us knows a thing. Don't you get that Potter? Don't you see how much danger we're in already without his information? They're after us, and if they find one of us and we break, they will know we know what they're up too. Then they would have no reason to hold back, they would pick our family members off one by one"

Ala let her head sink into her hands again, wishing it wasn't her, her father told that day. "So that explains the soup" Al laughed "you don't want him to find out so you decided to distance yourself, so he doesn't have a chance to right?" she nodded.

"Fair enough, but don't forget, that girl is in more danger than all of us put together, if they find her she's dead and then when the auror department finds out about our little friend they will want to kill her off too. So the deatheaters can't get her. I don't think they could risk leaving her alive, even if she was locked up, if they got her out or if she herself escaped there's no telling the damage that could occur and let's not forget that her own body is a ticking time bomb. The girl doesn't stand a chance."

They sat in a peaceful silence, both pondering over what the other said. Ala's dad did update her on the subject before she came back to school but she didn't want to go into what he said with Potter now, maybe tomorrow if she felt up to it.

"That night" He asked, letting it trail off into the darkness they were surrounded in, seemingly unsure whether to speak or not. But curiosity got the better of him. "The night of the pre-season party, it was your first time wasn't it?"

She looked at him puzzled. "What? No I was at last year's pre-season party too, remember? The Hufflepuff's hosted it and I got so drunk I vomited all over Scorp's new shirt. He wasn't impressed let me tell you."

Al shook his head and Ala could have sworn that he blushed, but then again it was dark. "No not the party Malfoy, what we did during the party" _way to make things awkward. _He thought sarcastically, but this was her turn to blush and she was so glad they were in the dark because she was sporting a very Weasley-ish bright red one. _Oh god._

Well best to get this unpleasant thing over with, she thought. "How did you know?"

He smiled. "Ala I told you before, I know you, and I know you're not the slut people say you are, even if I did think it myself at one point. But I've never seen you snog anyone let alone do what people say you do. Well except with me of course but then again who can resist me?" He smiled showing off his set of perfectly white teeth. _The prat._

Ala rolled her eyes. He was going to gloat about that for years to come and there was not a single thing she could do about it. "You're never going to let me live it down are you?" she sighed, not that she regretted anything, the opposite in fact. But that didn't mean Potter wasn't still an insufferable hog.

"You know me too well." He said edging closer, until he was beside her again. "Ala, you know you're sorting?" She looked at him puzzled, her sorting? Bloody hell, talk about changing the subject, not that she minded. At all.

"Eh, yeah? What about it?"

"It took a while for you to be sorted, I was just curious…" She couldn't help but laugh. "Of course you are, honestly only you of all people would remember such a trivial thing, but I'm guessing your real question is; why did it take so long or better yet, what other house had the hat considered for me."

She could feel him tense up slightly. Serves him right, the big nose Noddys friend. "Look if I'm over stepping just say so, you don't have too tell me anything I've just always wondered"

"Why? I don't get it. Does it matter that I almost ended up in another house? Would it have made any difference? Any difference to what we are or might be? No it wouldn't because I'm still who I am and your still who you are. The only thing it would change would be how people perceive me, and honestly I got over the harsh reality of being a Malfoy a long time ago."

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or anything I just wanted to know. But it doesn't matter" she sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder again.

"Oh bloody hell if it really means that much too you I'll tell you, but if you dare even whisper it to another sole I swear you will be mince pie got it?"

He nodded. "It was Gryffindor okay? The hat seemed bloody intent on it too but I won in the end, thank god. Could you just imagine me in Gryffindor? Well less backstabbing I suppose but where's the fun in that?"

"Gryffindor?" she rolled her eyes. "No Potter, Hufflepuff, yes Gryffindor! Are you just slow today or something?"

"So you really could have been in Gryffindor, with me?" she rolled her eyes "Yes it is quite plausible that I could have ended up in Gryffindor, with you. Now it's your turn to answer my question."

"And what would that be?" he asked looking down at her while stroking her hair. "It would be the answer I didn't hear" he didn't stop stroking her hair, just shifted uncomfortably. "The night of the game?" he asked. "Yep"

"I think there would have been a chance, if we were different people, in another time and place but that got me thinking, even if we can't be together, together what's stopping us from being together? If no one were to know then we wouldn't be doing any harm would we?"

Her first thought was: he does like me! And then: is he for real? But then it came to her. There was no way they could have a normal girlfriend/boyfriend relationship, neither of them were as strong willed as Rose or Scorp, neither wanted to hurt their families. But they could however embark on a secret relationship.

"So basically we would be dating, but no one would know?" He nodded, seemingly quite pleased with himself for coming up with the idea. "Would we be exclusive? Or is it a no strings attached kind of thing?"

"I don't mind, but to keep people being suspicious we should probably do the no strings attached thing, so no one gets hurt, because even if we want it too, it can't last forever, unless of course we elope" and with that last remark that made the poor girls heart flutter like a giddy song bird, he kissed her lightly on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! <strong>my dears :) i hope you liked the chapter :) (longest one yet!) so please _**review**_ because i would love to hear what you think :) and feel free to make any sugestions that might come to mind :) Anyway as always thanks for reading :) ~Niamh xxx


	11. flaming youth

Hello! my lovely's. yay I updated :) hehe ohhh please review? that would be awesome ;)

**Disclaimer:** I would swap my life-size harry potter poster to be JKR. No joke. :)

enjoy...

* * *

><p>Chapter 11~ Flaming youth<p>

She awoke first, her head leaning on his shoulder. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she checked the time: half past three.

Sighing she pulled herself away from him, tapping his shoulder while she was at it. His legs were tangled in hers and his arm was wrapped around her waist.

"Potter" she whispered wearily. "Potter" Ala tried again a little louder this time but too no outcome.

Picking up a role of loo paper, she hit him around the head with it. "Ouch! What on earth...?" he trailed off, blinking.

"Ala? Did we fall asleep?"

"Yes" she whispered irritably.

"Look we better get back to our dorms before someone finds us."

He nodded, stretching and tried to pat down his unmistakable bush of hair. They untangled themselves with ease, standing awkwardly for a moment before he leaned down to kiss her cheek. She couldn't help but smile.

Which she soon wiped off of her face. Smiling was a very un-Malfoy thing to do after all.

"You'll be on the train Saturday? I mean tomorrow?" he asked, a lopsided grin playing on his lips.

She nodded, smiling to herself. "Meet me in the last compartment at half one" he winked, not even waiting for a reply before strutting out of the broom cupboard.

The prat.

Ala made it back to the slytherin common room without anything disastrous happening, the hallways were pitch black and she occasionally walked into a wall and skipped a step but she had managed to avoid both peeves and filtch. Which, in anyone's book is a bit of luck.

You never know maybe now things will be different, better even.

Ala had been lost in her bubble for so long she had forgotten what it was like to live. But this year, for some unknown reason seemed to bring adventure excitement and she supposed above all pain.

But pain was good, if you had pain then you know you were alright, you could feel you were really there.

Much better than the dull numbness she had felt for so long.

And if she was truly honest with herself, she knew she was partly to blame, she let people believe what they wanted about her until she herself wondered if they were true or not.

But she felt she was turning a corner, breathing new air, a new perspective in life. And it was nice, even with the pain.

Ala smiled to herself as she walked through her common room to her dormitory, yeah this year was going to be a good one.

* * *

><p>Rose .P.O.V.<p>

Rose slumped against one of the comfy green sofas in the common room, her nose in a book.

A light chatter danced around her, nothing out of the ordinary; Caroline Thomas forgot to wear underwear to_ a chaud _last night and apparently flashed half the room, Page Wood and Alex Krum two sixth year students were caught going at in the third floor girl's bathroom.

Rose just zoned out and let the words flood her mind.

Well until an unmistakeable presents made an appearance, that is. "Are you going to spend all of lunch here?" Scorp asked, one eyebrow raised.

"My dear, you knew before we embarked on this incredibly intoxicating journey of ours, that I might have been slightly addicted to books" she smirked returning to where she left off.

Scorp frowned somewhat. "But…" Rose rolled her eyes. "What is it?" He grinned holding out two thin pieces of paper. She quickly snatched them off of him glancing at the writing.

"South Africa?" he smirked. Rose glanced down at the tickets again. The port key left the day after they got home, just like she asked.

She leaned up to kiss him. Then glanced at the tickets again.

"Wait, when did the ministry start issuing tickets?"

Scorp sniggered then pulled the tickets out of her grasp. "They haven't you toad, this is my handwriting" he laughed, waving the tickets in her face.

His looping writing came into view, she frowned. His writing wasn't there before. Sensing her confusion he smirked again "I cast a handwriting charm on it"

She smacked him round the head with her book, before be bent down and kissed her softly, her laugh echoing around the common room.

~ Later. ~

Rose rested her head in her arms letting her charmed quill take down the history notes as Professor Binns talked on and on about some goblin rebellion from god knows when.

Rose couldn't help the anticipation of her upcoming trip. It would be nice to get away, let loose a little. God knows she needs it.

Scorpius was smirking somewhat smugly beside her, playing with the tips of her hair.

The grace period, Rose couldn't help but think. The pessimist in her being predominant. Soon it would all go to shit and all she'd be left with was the memory of good sex and a crushed heart. _So worth it._

She wasn't entirely sure herself if she embarked on this relationship to spite her parents or just for the hell of it but she knew she'd done the right thing, she honestly couldn't think of a life without him.

Rose rolled her eyes at herself. She knew she needed to stop overanalysing everything or it was going to drive her mad.

She just needed to accept the here and now but above all just enjoy it. She was only young once.

Rose sighed at herself in defeat. She will stand up to her parents tomorrow (again) and she will go away with her boyfriend, no matter the cost. Anyway her family gave up on her years ago, why should she think of them?

* * *

><p>Albus P.O.V.<p>

He didn't regret what he done, he did like her and he was beyond annoyed at himself for it.

He reckoned it came down to the fact that he couldn't have her and now that he could maybe the feelings would go away and he can just forget about the whole thing and pretend he didn't even know Malfoy had a sister. That would work right?

Al sighed, his DADA book resting on his lap; he was sitting on his favourite armchair beside the fire.

He really didn't understand his infatuation with her. She was just a girl, he could have any girl he wanted, any at all but he had to choose her?

At least he had been smart about it; a secret relationship was definitely a better idea of his. He did feel like a bit of a prick though.

He regretted the whole "no strings attached" thing. He didn't think he would like to see her snogging anyone else. Even the thought of it made him clench his fists in anger.

He cursed himself for even thinking of being jealous.

She was a Malfoy he shouldn't even be embarking on a secret relationship with her let alone beating up other people because he was jealous.

He shaked his head, he had to distract himself and not think about the blonde that had been on the edge of his mind for weeks.

He felt a bit bad about accusing her of taking the map, especially when she burst into tears, she seemed so venerable and he most certainly didn't help matters.

"Albie!" a soft voice sang, plopping herself down beside him.

"Hiya Lils, everything alright?" he asked. His sister looked flustered, her greasy hair was flung into a ponytail and her pale skin had a green tinge.

"Yeah, madam Pomfrey said I have a standard stomach bug, it should be gone in a couple of days"

Al nodded at her, turning his attention back to the book propped open on his lap, but his mind back to Ala.

He couldn't figure out why he thought of her so much, the girl was like a plague, taking over every bloody waking moment.

It wasn't like it was his first time with her or anything, god no. He was a Potter and they were in high demand at Hogwarts, especially now James has left.

He just didn't understand why his brain reverted back to thinking about how her hair shined in a sun filled room or how when she saw him she would get a slight blush along her cheek bone, barely noticeable to the untrained eye.

And he couldn't help but look for her in the corridors all day, and when he did spot her, and she him, she would sport the blush, and he would smirk in satisfaction.

"Al?" Lily asked leaning her head against the back of the sofa, her knees under her in a slouching position.

She really didn't look too good

"I haven't really had much time to talk to you in the past couple of weeks" She said nodding to the OWL study books open on her lap.

"But I have seen you and Rose talking, I'm proud of you, overcoming your dislike and moving on with your life. it is never good to dwell on hatred and I think it will help Rose, you know, mend the family, bring us all back together, it was never her fault and I'm glad you two made up" Lily smiled, highlighting the heavy bags under her eyes.

"What does Dom think?" She continued.

Al shrugged she hadn't really said anything to him about it, neither had anyone else for that matter, maybe Lil was right and things can change for the better.

But then again this was his cousins he was talking about, if he knew them as well as he thought he does, they almost defiantly have something up their selves.

"Nothing really Lil" he smiled. She nodded then in a hushed whisper asked "anything about Molly?" Al shook his head and she let it drop.

That never really left his mind. He didn't practically like Molly and they weren't close but she was still family and he hoped to god they found her soon.

It really didn't leave his mind, especially with Lucy skipping around the common room, like everything was fine and dandy. Bless her.

Lucy was in Lily's year, she had flowing red hair, like most of his cousins excluding Victorie and Roxy.

She was a little eccentric but she always seemed to light up the room with her qurke's. He hated the thought of her being hurt and by those monsters too. He shook his head again and left his sister to do her homework in peace.

* * *

><p>~Aludra P.O.V~<p>

He didn't look at her once all day. _Thank god._ Her plan was working, whether she liked it or not. But it was for the best. She missed him, their witty banter and whatnot but it would all be worth it if it kept him safe.

She also couldn't get what her father told her out of her head. She knew she should have told Potter last night, they were in this stupid, stupid situation together. She'll have to tell him tomorrow on the train. Another thing to look forward too, he won't be happy she hadn't told him already but what could she do?

She couldn't help but smile as she thought of tomorrow. The train. Half one. It sent shivers through her back. Sometimes she hated just how much she liked him, it wasn't fair. Couldn't she just settle for a nice slytherin boy?

She rolled her eyes at her own stubbornness, but a Potter of all people. She decided not to think of him as that anymore, she was just going to see him as Al, the boy who almost killed her, the boy who seemed to like throwing her up against walls and the boy who knew her darkest secrets and fears.

The boy she liked.

"Ala are you alright?" Drusilla asked poking her head around the door of their bathroom, their three other room mates were sitting together in the far corner whispering about god knows what, while Ala sat on her bed, off in her own little world. "What? Oh yeah" she smiled.

Poor Dru seemed more out of it than normal. Ala knew she should enquire, but she was the kind of person who would tell you when she was ready.

Much like Ala really. Dru made her way across the room and sat down next to Ala, sighing lightly.

"Don't you wish everything was just easer?" Ala chuckled silently. "You have no idea"

They sat side by side for the remainder of the night in silence, both wrapped up in their own problems until the rest of the girls climbed into their beds and shut the lights off.

Dru seemed to snap out of her trance and climbed back to her own bed next to Ala.

Ala let her head hit the pillow and dreams over take her ramped mind.

Xx

Ala dragged her trunk behind her with one hand, forgetting that as a witch she could perform magic.

She momentarily cursed herself, took out her wand and with one looping hand movement she guided the trunk up the stairs to the great hall.

The atmosphere was manic, the younger students excited to see their parents after two months and the older ones annoyed, not being able to see their friends for a week.

Discussions of butter beers at the leaky cauldron and double blueberry chocolate at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour echoed around the hall.

Ala left her trunk alongside everyone else's in the middle of the entrance hall, a large pyramid was forming and a couple of third year Hufflepuff's were trying to levitate their bags to the top. Ala shook her head and wondered silently into the great hall.

She spotted Dru eating with their dorm mates and headed over beside her.

A choir of "good mornings" danced around them and Ala took a slice of toast from the rack, chewing on it absentmindedly, thinking of the day to come.

Xx

Steam poured out of the top of the train, hooting twice indicating it was time to leave the frosty Hogsmead station.

Ala jumped on the packed train. It seemed everyone was returning for the holidays.

She walked down to the compartment full of chatting Slytherin girls. They all smiled as she entered, she saluted back, sitting beside Dru.

The train took off at twelve on the dot and the light hum of conversation buzzed around the compartment.

Only Ala and Dru remained silent, both still locked up in their own thoughts.

Ala snapped out of it first and looked curiously at her friend. "So" she said softly, "Who's the lucky chap?"

Poor Dru almost fell off her seat, "W-what?" she stuttered, looking at a loss.

Ala just raised an eyebrow, un-amusement settling on her face.

"You don't have too tell me" she shrugged, trying to seem less curious than she was on the subject.

Dru smiled. "Well, I'll tell you if you tell me" she had her there and Ala knew it.

"Fine." Dru smirked, thriving in her win. Ala just rolled her eyes and checked her watch. Twenty past one. Where had that time gone?

She made her way out of the compartment, saying she needed the loo and no-one even blinked at her. She sighed. This was going to be easier than she thought.

Heading down the hallway she passed the Weasley and Potter compartment where she could have sworn fireworks were being set off, passed several Ravenclaw compartments where they seemed to be either reading or debating books, until she reached the last compartment.

The windows were blacked out and there was a dent in the wooden door, Ala couldn't help but wonder how on earth it had gotten there.

She shook her head, she needed to focus.

Ala hesitated for a moment, catching her breath, before pushing the heavy door open.

Potter was sitting beside the window looking out at the leaf-less trees, rolling hills and muddy fields, ah the English countryside.

She stepped in, sliding the door silently behind her and waited for him too look up.

He did.

Ala plopped herself down opposite him, avoiding his eyes.

"You came." He observed. A Malfoy-worthy smirk appearing across his lips.

She smirked right back. "Well done Potter."

He leaned back in his seat, sweeping his eyes over her. She raised her eyebrows questionably, until she decided she had enough of the silence.

"So…?" well that was a fail, to say the least. He smirked again and stood up; she did the same and fell into his open arms.

The embraced like an old married couple, they knew each other so completely in that moment that Ala was surprised she hadn't known him all her life. He leaned down slightly and kissed her lightly on the lips.

She could feel his stubble on her cheek and his breath under her ear, shivers ran up her spine, she was a goner that was one thing she knew for sure.

"I have to tell you something" Ala started, breaking off their moment.

He frowned slightly, but let her continue.

"When I was in hospital, the news of the deatheaters regrouping broke"

She hesitated slightly, waiting for an indication to carry on.

He wearily nodded.

"There was mayhem, the ministry stopped the news reaching Hogwarts but Al…" she broke off. Her eyes jumping around the room until she continued.

"More people have gone missing"

Al nodded, he knew that the deatheaters wouldn't limit themselves to three targets; it was stupid to even think that they had finished.

"That's not all" she whispered, not sure how he would take the news, it wasn't her place to tell him but she thought that he needed to know.

"Bodies have been found Al, and it's bad, really bad"

Al scratched his head awkwardly, letting realisation dawn on him.

Molly.

"Molly?" he whispered, suddenly gone numb. It couldn't be true, yeah Molly was a pain in the arse but she was a smart witch, there was no way those slime bags could have killed her. Just no way.

She nodded slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>don't<strong> _forget to review! come on lads lets try to get to 25! :) Thanks for reading ~ Naimh xx_

_PS. so i completly blanked to tell you all but i was sorted into gryffindor on Pottermore (i know shocker right?) i always seen myself as a slytherin, but i am warming to my new house :) is anyone else on pottermore? :) Well night! or morning or you get the idea :) have a good one ~ Niamh xx_


	12. a tide in the affairs of men

**hello!** _my dears! i'm off on mid-term this week and i thought there is not a better way to spend valentines day than writing fanfic :D ohh god i am such a loser._

_ So will you be my valentines and review? ;)_

_hehe oh did anyone see the woman in black? i did : oh my god it is awesome! i jumped like fifty times and my friend was in stiches laughing at me, every ten minutes she'd be all "Niamh...your face! hahaha" yeah so that happened._

_ Anyway i hope everyone had a wonderfull day reading fanfic, eating chocolate and crying at their laptop saying "Your the ony one for me scorp, you are! Damn my muggleness" ... or was that just me? haha i jokes, i jokes...kinda_

**disclaimer:** _ohh what i would give for Mr Potter to be mine ;) _

* * *

><p>Chapter 12~ A tide in the affairs of men<p>

Aludra P.O.V

Stepping off of the train onto the fog filled station she spotted her parents almost right away. Her father's striking Blonde hair (much like her own) stood out amongst the crowd, and her mother's insistence on perfect posture left her rather ridged against the backdrop of the busy station.

Ala rolled her eyes, god they were such a power couple sometimes.

As well as her mother's ridged stance Ala couldn't help but notice the panic slowly edge around the station, a witch in front of her was waving the _profit _almost in her face while clutching her young son and sobbing.

On the front page was a picture of four or five naked bodies in what looked like a dug out pit, blood and dirt covered their life-less forms, limbs were ripped out of sockets and legs were bent at completely wrong angles.

Ala shivered. This was not supposed to happen. No it was just sick.

Whatever they were doing to these people it looked a hell of a lot worse than the cruciatus curse.

Ala watched as fellow students were embraced by their parents and welcomed with the news. Many seemed shocked, most terrified.

Aurors stood at even points around the station. Watching, waiting. An involuntary shiver found its way down her back.

Ala spotted Teddy somewhat up the platform on full guard. She use to see him occasionally when he was younger and would visit Narcissa with his Grandmother. But she hasn't seen him in years.

She took a deep breath, letting it all wash over her. She could see her brother making his way over to their parents, mild curiosity printed across his face.

She just watched. Watched as her parents turned his world upside down. Watched as his life changed before her very eyes. Watched as his expression changed from passive curiosity to fear, his face drop, his brow crinkle and a bead of sweat form on his forehead.

She could see Al in the far corner of the station with his family; they seemed to be trying to leave as quickly as possible, no one seemed to know what was going on.

His mother was ushering the children out of the barrier, while trying to avoid random screaming crying people falling at her feet.

They were all gone in a matter of seconds once the aurors decided to help her out.

The crowed consisted of mothers holding their children tightly, fathers looking sombre and young children crying, wiping their snotty noses on their selves. It was a very dyer scene to say the least.

At last she decided to make her way towards her family, who seemed to be in a heated discussion.

Ala flicked her wand at her trunk, there were so many wizards and witches on the station that no one would notice a little underage magic, even the aurors wouldn't be bothered with it.

There was bigger fish to fry.

"No, that's not bloody fair! I've had this planned for weeks!" Scorp huffed, crossing his arms pointedly.

Ala couldn't help but laugh silently at him.

The favourite child not getting what he wants? What has come of the world?

Her mother merely raised an eyebrow, contempt written across her face.

"We will talk about this once we are home." She said, her piercing blue eyes sawing through him, then she turned to her.

"Ala my dear, how are you?" Her mother smiled lightly while her father looked at the levitated bag pointedly.

She flicked her wand smiling back at her parents. Oh how the tables have turned.

"Mother, Father" she sang happily, glad to be off the train and somewhat free again.

Scorp looked suspiciously between them.

"Wait, does she know?"

"Know what?" Ala asked turning to her parents, she obviously knew what, but she didn't know how they wanted to play this so she just handed the reigns over.

"She knows because the news broke while she was in hospital." Her father said sternly, turning towards the exit, their mother following.

Scorp just glared at Ala and followed his parents out through the barrier.

Ala sighed; preparing herself mentally for the week ahead then followed her family. Dodging sobbing women, worried men and frightened children.

She made her way through the barrier and walked to the ally alongside the station where her father was waiting, she pulled her trunk up to him and he took her hand, in the next moment they were standing in front of Malfoy Manor.

They landed in the wide driveway; the yew hedges ran off into the distance, an impressive wrought-iron gate positioned halfway up the drive saw that there were no unwanted intruders, the curses made sure of that.

The Manor its self was as impressive as ever, larger than life and darker than death the place always had a creepy feel to it, even to Ala who had lived there all her life.

Her father began a brisk walk up to the house, her trunk hovering somewhat in front of him. She sighed.

Home sweet home.

~Rose P.O.V~

Only Aunt Ginny was at the station when the train arrived, Rose was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that at first she didn't notice the atmosphere of the station.

Well she had just spent the last two hours snogging Scorp and her mind was a little fogged up.

But when Amanda called her name she snapped out of her very inappropriate daydream. (It consisted of herself, Scorp and chocolate sauce)

She noticed parents clinging to their children for dear life, Mothers sobbing and young children looking terrified.

_What on earth?_

That's when she spotted Teddy and Victorie somewhat down the platform and she knew something was wrong, well and truly wrong.

"Rose!" Amanda called almost barrelling into her; Rose stumbled back slightly looking franticly at Amanda for answers.

"There back, the deatheaters they are regrouping, they have regrouped they are coming." Rose looked down at her best friend; fear was painted elegantly over her face.

It couldn't be true. No, just no.

Dru dragged Amanda off to their parents leaving Rose on her own, she slowly made her way over to her family, Lily looked like she was about to vomit all over the station and Al had red rimes around his eyes…like he'd been crying?

_God what was wrong with the world?_

Everyone else looked as puzzled as she did.

"Right" Aunt Ginny shouted getting the attention of all the children and several bystanders, she'd noticed three Aurors were sounding them and it made her feel a little uncomfortable if not safe.

"Everyone's here?" she asked counting the heads, she seemed to nod to herself and made a hand movement indicating they should follow her.

She led them out into the muggle station and walked over to the woman's bathroom and ushered the brood inside.

"Okay we're taking a portkey to mums." Ginny nodded to a dirty looking converse positioned beside the sink. Rose noticed the heavy bags under her Aunts eyes and nudged Al.

"What?" he snapped, seeming not in a good mood. Rose decided not to comment and grabbed onto the runner with one hand while her trunk was placed firmly in the other.

The burrow came into full view. The house had about six or seven floors with about four or five chimneys towering over the building.

Trees were like dancers around the field, elegant and still, watching and waiting. It sent a shiver down her spine.

The leaves crunched under the weight of the group as they moved towards the house, Lily and Lucy looked scared, their brows were creased and concern echoed silently across their faces.

Louis, Hugo and Dom looked more puzzled, while Roxie, Fred and Al had been careful to wipe all emotion from their face, still only half aware of what was going on.

As they walked slowly up the hill towards the house, each lost in their own thoughts no one noticed their grandmother run out of the house, arms flailing, barrowing into them.

"Oh my dears! Are you all quite alright?" she asked franticly checking Louis's temperature for no apparent reason.

"Come, come foods almost ready." She nodded eagerly, walking back up to the house with them.

_Bless her. _

The back door was open and their grandmother walked in first followed by their Aunt, when Rose walked in last, Lily was hugging her dad, while her mother was fussing over her.

Al was standing beside them completely sombre, and James seemed to look even more sombre than Al, if that was possible.

Roxie was hugging her mother and Fred was laughing with his father. Rose couldn't help but smile at them.

Dom and Louis were making their way over to Aunt Fleur.

Bill, Charlie, Percy and Molly were nowhere to be seen and Victorie and Teddy were on duty so they weren't their either.

Nan and Granddad were talking in hushed tones in the next room, while they made a large pot tea.

Aunt Audrey seemed to be hugging Lucy within an inch of her life and Hugo was sanding with their parents, Rose thought it best to join them.

Her dad nodded gruffly at her while her mother hugged her, "Rose honey, are you okay?" she asked concern echoed across her face.

Rose glanced between her parents, she had never seen them looking like this, like all the oxygen had been sucked out of the room. It was scary, really.

"Yeah I'm fine" Rose choked, glancing once again across the room. It still didn't make sense, nothing did. It all seemed to breeze, to quick. To put it lightly Rose felt she had steeped into a world that wasn't her own.

"W-what's going-" but before she could finish the question on everyone's mind, Uncle Harry cleared his throat and all attention was directed his way.

He stepped into the middle of the room and all the adults formed a sort of a semi-circle around him, the kids backed up against the far wall, waiting for was inevitable from the moment they stepped off of the train.

Rose sat on the sofa between Al and Hugo, Lily and Lucy sat on one end of the arm and Dom and Roxanne on the other. Fred stood beside his sister with Louis by his side.

The parents were whispering amongst themselves and the kids were doing the very same thing.

"Well I heard it was a muggle revolution" Dom mused. Lily out right laughed.

"Dom they don't know we exist, and anyway how can they rebel against something that's not in control of them?"

Dom just huffed in response.

"Alice told me it was deatheaters" her brother announced, a litter louder than necessary, but it caught their parents attentions.

Harry turned to them and looked directly at Hugo.

"Alice is right Hugo, Deatheaters broke out of Azkaban in September and they have been re-grouping ever since."

The silence in the room at that moment was deafening.

"Deatheaters?" Lucy asked.

The poor girl looked like she was about to cry, her hands were shaking slightly.

She had heard the stories just like the rest of them.

The stories of Malfoy Manor, the snatchers, the killings and the cold blooded murder.

Harry nodded just as Bill, Charlie, Percy, Vic and Teddy entered.

"Daddy!" Lucy sprinted across the room, throwing her arms around Percy.

He hugged her tightly until returning her to the ground.

"Where's Molly?" she asked and the room became unnaturally quiet, James was shuffling awkwardly beside his mother, Vic avoided everyone's gaze and turned her head towards the roof. Teddy wrapped his arms around Vic, whispering something in her ear.

The adults looked at a loss as to what to do, but Percy seemed to be ready for it, like he'd been mentally preparing himself for what was to come.

Audrey let a tear slip down her cheek, while her husband kneeled down beside Lucy like she was little again and not fifteen years old.

"W-what's wrong? Where is she?" Lucy's voice wobbled, looking at her father for some kind of reassurance that Molly was okay and she was just on her way home from the ministry.

"Lucy, Harry told you that there was a break out from Azkaban didn't he?" Lucy nodded.

Rose looked on with everyone else intensively, not sure where this was going.

"And he told you that they were regrouping right?"

Lucy shifted uncomfortably but nodded all the same.

"Wait, is Molly a deatheater?" Lucy asked, shocked.

A small smile appeared on Percy face.

"No Lucy, your sisters not a deatheater" he paused again letting the fact that Molly wasn't a deatheater sink in. Not that he needed too, that girl may have been a pain in the arse but she was no deatheater, that's for sure.

"The deatheaters are intent on revenge, revenge on those that defeated and betrayed them. They want to get back what they lost."

Lucy nodded again but still didn't understand, and neither did Rose for that matter.

"They have been taking people, lots of people and killing them to show the power they now possess. But these people aren't Muggles or random witches and wizards, these people were chosen because they have a connection with the people that fought in the wizarding wars, whether they are sons, daughters, nieces, aunts, second cousins one removed, it doesn't matter, if they have a connection they are in danger, we are all targets, every single one of us in this room and Molly was no different. She was one of the first to be taken."

The room was dead quiet, bar Audrey's sobbing. Rose looked over at Al, he didn't looked shocked at all and neither did lily for that matter but everyone else looked about as gobsmacked as she felt.

Poor Lucy looked too shocked to say anything; she just opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of water.

"So" Hugo asked, seemingly not comfortable with the silence that had descended upon them, there was still so many questions to be answered.

Rose still didn't understand it.

It was all lost on her.

"Is Molly dead?" he asked. Rose rolled her eyes.

"No" James said sarcastically. "She's on a flying pixie to mars"

"So she is dead?" He asked, now even more confused.

"Yes she is dead" Audrey sobbed, while Percy stood up and wrapped an arm around his wife, who looked like she was having a breakdown, right there in the sitting room.

Well until Nan took her, Percy and Lucy into the kitchen.

Rose was astounded. This could not be happening, it just couldn't be.

The adults looked around awkwardly until Ginny spoke up.

"The ministry has put a curfew on everyone under seventeen, and if your seventeen and still in school you come under this new law. It basically states that anyone of school going age should be accompanied by a fully qualified wizard or witch at all times if they are out and that they have to be home by half seven or else the ministry must be alerted of their disappearance."

Everyone was much too shocked to complain.

The news was not sinking well and now Rose realised that there was no way in hell she would be able to go with Scorp.

Great, just bloody brilliant.

Just as everyone started to talk amongst themselves, Rose noticed out of the corner of her eye that Teddy had gotten down on one knee, everyone else seemed to notice too and silence descended yet again.

Nan run out of the kitchen followed closely by Audrey, Percy and Lucy.

Teddy, bless him looked flustered. Rose bet he wished now that he had chosen a nice romantic dinner to propose, not in front of the whole family.

Tactful Teddy, Tactful.

"Victorie Weasley, will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

* * *

><p><strong>well<strong>_ the cats out of the bag now :) tell me what you think :D_

**Don't **_forget to Review! look its just below this sentence, honest it is :) ~Thank you for reading and reviewing :D ~ Niamh xxx_


	13. Method In The Madness

Chapter 13 ~ Method in Madness

**Albus P.O.V.**

Descending the stairs the next morning Al was surprised to hear quite a lot of voices meandering from the large kitchen, but then again with a family as big as his it was unusual not to hear voices coming out of every nook and cranny. He just thought more people would be a Percy's house, not his.

The Potters house was pretty big, not to show how wealthy they were or to show their fame but so the whole family could stay over at once, and since Ginny lived in pretty close quarters growing up Harry wanted to treat her and he sure did.

The bonus was that they live just down the lane from his grandparents and just next door to Rose and Hugo, well that was a bit more beneficial when he was younger, but still handy.

His mind wondered back to what he had been thinking about all night, with recent events it really hit him that you only live once, and if history's going to repeat itself he wanted to spend as much time as possible with the people he loves, and the one girl that is slowly taking his heart. He had planned two things, first the apology, then the proposal. He was going to fix what he messed up.

This was set in motion when she owled him last night with a plan to meet up the next day. Today. He had already been digging through his parent's library for the right book, and when he found it he flicked through, vigorously underlining and scribbling in the margins. He really didn't know what had overcome him. Maybe it was too much Firewhisky or maybe he was just going plain old crazy, but whatever curse set upon him it seemed to bring him a hell of a lot closer to his romantic side.

As entered the Kitchen Al braced himself, his family weren't known to mind their own business and he also needed to figure out a way to get out of the house for a couple of hours to meet Ala, and with this new so called law, he hadn't quite worked out how. Of course there was always the good ol' sneaking out but if he got caught it was more or less guaranteed that he wouldn't be seeing daylight again until he turned sixty.

The atmosphere in the room was pretty glum. Rose was sitting by herself in the corner plotting god knows what while his parents, Ron, Hermione, Lily, James, Hugo, Teddy and Vic sat around the table, tea in hand discussing the funeral arrangements.

Teddy had one of his arms wrapped around his new fiancé, while Vic glanced down every so often at the big rock on her ring finger looking a little too happy for someone planning her cousins funeral.

"Al!" Rose gasped when she spotted him by the door, and everyone turned to look at him as he went and poured himself a cuppa, "you never guess what McGonagall has gone and done this time!" she continued, fury raging in her eyes.

"What?" he asked genuinely confused. "It's not her fault Rose" Teddy said. "It's for your own safety; do you know how much the extra security costs? We don't have an enough aurors as it is to guard the school, let alone extra to patrol hogsmead visits and quiddich matches" the last word hit him, Quiddich? How did that have anything to do with quiddich?

"Quiddich?" he asked with a questioning gaze around the table. "She's cancelled it! Well not completely, the two highest ranked teams will battle it out the first week of school" Rose said rather loudly, gaining an irritated glance from her dad. Al stifled a laugh then realised what she had said.

"But ...so we're playing each other again?" Al said matching Roses' tone. He also received a glare from Ron; he must have been up late or something. "Indeed we are dearest cousin, and please don't knock out my seeker again would you?" she exclaimed with a grin. Twirling her hair around her index figure. "Ready to be taken down?" she smirked then adding "again?"

Al glared at her along with every other member of the family in the room who ever played for the Gryffindor team, which was everyone (bar Teddy, he wouldn't notice such things and Hermione who could care less about anything to do with Quiddich)

Rose smirked, "well the cup shows it all and I've had the cup ever since I became captain a couple of years ago, so y'know losers and all that. Anyway who's on babysitting duty?" she asked lifting a perfectly shaped eyebrow, to which Teddy groaned.

"Great!" She said looking at him, we'll flu over to Malfoy's in half an hour, meet me at home!" she said with a smile and a twinkle in her eye. "CRACK". Then she was gone.

Hermione's face turned red, "It completely misses the point if she keeps apperating everywhere alone!" she said in a high pitched voice, while she got up and went to the fire to yell at her daughter.

An awkward silence decended upon the group as everyone listened to his aunt shout at Rose, whom seemed to be doing her hair in the mirror above her fireplace as opposed to listening to her mother. When Hermione finally gave up, her hair puffy and face red she sat back down while her husband rolled his eyes and rubbed her back

"She's seventeen love, we can't control her at least we talked her out of that dreadful holiday"

Hermione snorted, "You really think that was us? I'm willing to bet that was Draco's doing"

Ron scowled at the thought of Malfoy, then scowled even more severely when he thought of the younger Malfoy.

But Al smirked; he had come up with a plan.

**Aludra P.O.V.**

It wasn't all too hard sneaking out of the house, just had to disable a spell here and a curse there as she walked through the forest at the back of her house. Then she disappeared with a CRACK. Even though she was only sixteen it seemed to be a reasonable thing to know how to do, she learnt how to do it out of a book last summer, and amazingly didn't splinch herself.

When she landed in a heap in knockturn ally she grinned slyly and pulled the black hood of her cloak over her face and continued down the cobbled stone road to an old dusty bookshop that had been there for centuries. She browsed the buckled bookshelves as she edged her way towards the back where she knew the darker material would be kept, and maybe, just maybe she could get some answers.

Ala picked up a very old book, covered in cobwebs and dust, the pages water damaged and the ink smudged, a hand written book.

She blew the dust of off the cover and read: "_encyclopaedia, of the wizarding world, 1289." _It was worth a try so she opened it to the D's and scanned the page until she spotted the word she was after, _Doppelganger. _

_DOPPELGANGER: A Doppelganger is a form of a copy of a person, often some kind of blood relation to person they are copied from. A Doppelganger is plagued from birth from a curse set upon them from their "master" as such. A doppelganger is an exact copy in looks and intelligents, but if the doppelgangers will is strong enough they can break the bond with their master, who plagues them with dreams of their lives and sometimes what the doppelganger must do. _

_The spell set upon the doppelganger is often cast decades if not centuries before it is needed to be used. The spell is activated in the time when, the master needs them to complete a task. The Doppelganger generally doesn't know what their task is unless the 'master' left clues for them in their dreams. If the doppelganger doesn't complete the task in a certain amount of time, an internal killing curse will be set into motion, and once the first doppelganger is gone it will be replaced by another until one of them completes the task, once the task is complete it is unknown if the doppelganger dies or lives._

_No one knows what happens to the 'copy' if they break the spell from sheer will, as many do not know they are Doppelgangers._

_To cast such a spell one may need the help of a very powerful wizard or witch. The spell has been lost over the centuries but is believed to be still in existence as undeniable evidence has been presented in recent years from several corners of the globe._

Ala sighed, this wasn't looking good. And it brought it back to blood relations, which ment this doppelganger could only logically be either her Scorp or Teddy.

She could rule out teddy because he was born before Bellatrix was killed and plus he doesn't look a thing like her, the same with Scorp, being a boy crossed them off of the list, which left Ala. And she knew she wasn't the doppelganger what with not looking a tad like Bellatrix and plus she saw the doppelganger.

Unless Bellatrix had a baby?

If she had a baby who had a baby?

Ala did some calculations in her head. Bellatrix went away to prison when her father was a baby. So if she had had a child before she went to prison then they would be around the same age as her father, which would be perfect for the parent of the doppelganger.

They would be the right age, it all seemed to fit into place.

But then it hit her. Who would Bellatrix have a baby with? Her Husband? Then why not keep it? Could it have been? No, but maybe. What if it was! What if that poor innocent girl she saw that night in the common room was he who must not be name's granddaughter? Wouldn't she by blood be evil?

Descended from such horrid humans who, even before they know of her existence cursed her and made her walk the tight line between life and death, threatened by all sides? Never free to live her life for herself, but constricted into hiding for her life? It just seemed so sad.

Then a gust of wind tingles the back of her neck, she turned to see Albus staring at her with his piercing green eyes. A lop sided grin on his face, "found anything?" he asked her sweetly.

She tried not to roll her eyes before handing him the book.

He skimmed the page, and eyebrow rose, "so it's a blood relation then?" Ala shrugged "the book was written well over seven hundred years ago but if its right" Ala continued, telling him her theory.

"Well it seems plausible, just a few holes like how did she know where the map was? no-one outside of my family or close friends knows it even exists and then of course there's the matter of her declaring that she loves us, which is a little bit odd for the granddaughter of the dark lord, you know what with my dad killing him and everything"

Ala nodded, yeah there was too much holes in her theory. Nothing seemed to add up.

She went up to pay for the book and Al followed her out of the store, both of their cloaks pulled up to hide their faces, Al grabbed her hand and "CRACK" they were gone.

**Xx**

Ala completely taken by surprize let out a sort of shriek as she landed with a thump, by what looked like the river themes. She gasped in shock, muggle London? What on earth were they doing here? And she was wearing robes, oh gosh. Al took his cloak off to reveal muggle clothes and stuffed his cloak in a conjured bag that he put into his pocket.

Muggles walked passed, not even looking twice at her, which was odd as she wasn't wearing any of their brightly coloured clothes or well anything remotely mugglish.

"Uh, Potter what are we doing in muggle London?" she asked panicking. But Al just smiled.

"Well remember when we were in hospital? And you asked if we were muggle nobodies would we have a chance? Well this is our day as muggle nobodies. But first we need to get you some muggle clothes, even if it is Halloween this week I don't want to take any chances."

Ala was completely shocked, what the hell had gotten into him?

She frowned but followed him anyway along the river and down a side street where they came to a stop in front of a very shiny store. Above the entrance she read 'Top Shop' and couldn't help but wonder if this was one of the muggles 'top' stores, such simple minded creatures they were.

Al walked in through the revolving doors, how did they revolve? Ala wondered, it's not like they could cast a spell on it or something. But decided right then not to ask questions, did it really matter how their doors worked without magic? All she had to do, she decided was to take this day for what it was, strangely perfect.

Excited, she followed him into the pristine store. It went as far back as the eye could see. Al left her standing there while he talked to, by the look of it a woman who had tattoos up her arms, but they didn't seem to move. Weird. Her jet black hair was chopped so it was in line with her jaw, and she had on the reddest lipstick and heaviest eyeliner she had ever seen anyone wearing.

They walked over to her, the tattoo woman wearing a bright welcoming smile and a name tag: _Olivia_, "well don't worry sir, I'll get your cousin sorted out, welcome to England dearie, now come with me and we'll find you the perfect outfit."

Ala gave him a questioning glance, but he just smiled and pushed her gently over to the woman, who took her by the wrist, and dragged her into the depths of the shop, she only turned to glare at him. Did he think leaving her alone with a muggle was a good idea?

The woman spun gracefully around the racks picking up odd bits and pieces, slowly acuminating a heavy pile of muggle clothes while Ala trailed along behind her.

"Okay Ally, is it?" the woman asked, but before Ala could correct her, the woman ushered her into a side room, with what looked like fiftyish wooden doors leading off of it. "Try these on for size" she said smiling, placing the large amount of clothes into Ala's arms.

She stood there looking at the woman puzzled as what she wanted her to do. But it seemed the woman had read her mind.

"Pick one of the doors dear, and try on the clothes" she said waving her arms in strange movements, trying to describe what she wanted Ala to do with her hands or something.

Ala nodded, trying not to laugh as she walked into one of the small changing rooms. She could have sworn that the woman whispered something along the lines of "damn foreigners"

The first thing she tried on was a pair of jeans and a fitted t-shirt paired with nude pumps that made her look a bit frumpy so she put that outfit to one side. Then she tried on a knitted dress thing that made her look like a goblin.

Lastly she tried on a floral summer dress, with a wasted belt, a knitted black buttoned cardigan that she left undone, a cream scarf with matching tights paired with a pair of black suede wedge boots.

The outfit was so perfect that in that Moment Ala didn't want to ever take it off. She smiled and did a small twirl, it was just perfect!

She walked out and Olivia gasped, "Wow I'm good" she said grinning from ear to ear. Ala smiled at the strange woman and nodded.

"Could I pay for this please?" she asked.

The woman nodded. "Of course! Just go and take the tags of and bring them to the till and I'll meet you there." She smiled.

Ala walked back into her cubicle casted a quick_ accio_ spell to gather all the tags and then a shrinking spell on her cloak and robes to fit them perfectly into her handbag. She put her wand in the side of the belt so it was hidden by the jumper and walked out of the changing rooms with all the tags in one hand, her bag in the other and a grin on her face.

Al joined her, and seemed very impressed at her muggle fashion choice.

"Nice" he said winking. "Thanks" she whispered, feeling herself blush.

Ala handed over the tags to Olivia, who was humming happily to herself. "Okay, that will be one hundred and ninety nine pounds and forty nine pence please."

Ala completely forgot up until that moment that muggles had their own currency, but Al was on the case handing the woman a bunch of notes.

The woman smiled and handed Al his change. He grabbed her hand and headed out the door, into a world that Ala had never before experienced.

"Was that expensive?" she asked, not having a clue about the muggle currency vs. the galleon. Al smiled. "Well let's put it this way we're going to be eating lunch at McDonalds"

Ala for one had no idea what he was on about, and didn't bother to question it. "What are we going to do?"

A twinkle entered his eye, he grabbed her hand and jerking her along started running at breakneck speed down the busy street, until after weaving in and out of the oblivious muggle population they stopped at a large moving circle thing, muggles were in little carriages as it moved painstakingly slow in a circle.

"What's that?" Ala asked curiously, eyeing the strange moving object with suspicion. "It's the London eye!" said Al rather cheerfully as he made his way to the front of a very long queue. He whispered fast to the man at the top, who opened the gate and let them through.

"We've got a whole carriage to ourselves!" Al stated cheerfully. Climbing into the carriage, Ala hot on his tail.

She must have looked as nervous as she felt and Al had noticed her hesitation and pulled her into a tight hug, which she quickly embraced.

"I have something for you" He murmured quietly in her ear. She could feel his lips twitching upwards into a smile, and as he pulled a way she noticed that the view of muggle London was breath takenly beautiful, a light mist rolled over the tops of the high buildings, not allowing them to see all too far, but that didn't bother Ala. What she could see was so elegant, with the twisting river and old buildings that she just emerged herself in muggle life for a moment.

Al pulled out a very old very tattered book from behind his pocket and handed it to her. She glanced sceptically at the title: _Shakespeare's sonnets. _

"Don't open it just yet, wait till your home"

She nodded, placing the book in her bag and continued to circle the moving carriage as it got ever closer to the top.

"This really is quite something Potter" she sighed, resting her hand upon the glass watching the hustle and bussel of everyday life.

"And so are you my dear" Al said smiling and just as they reached the top, he spinned her around and kissed her just as a flash went off. She pulled away and saw a camera floating in mid-air, she smiled widely just as it went off again.

"What's that about?" She asked pulling herself closer to him as the flash continued to go off around them. "I Just don't want to forget what this feels like, what we feel like" he said solemnly and then without any warning he grabbed her and tickled her, she let out a fierce laugh flapping her hands about trying to get him to stop.

"Ha-ha s-stop! My gosh P-Potter! Ha-ha!" and Ala knew in that moment that this is want she wanted. Forever.

**xX Rose P.O.V. Xx**

Appearing just outside the manor with Teddy, Rose caught her breath. She hated apperating, it was as handy as hell but the whole sensation always left her slightly dazed for a few moments.

Teddy shifted uncomfortably beside her, and it was not until then that she realised the gravity of the moment. She was going to meet his family.

Properly meet his family, not just be given out to about naked photos in the paper, or because their family members had collided in a quiddich match. No, she was going to meet them because of a relationship that she had with their son. A relationship that was doomed from the start, condemned even.

Rose took a deep breath willing herself forwards, Teddy sensing her hesitation, took the opportunity "you know, we could always go and have a butter beer somewhere"

It surely was tempting but she needed to do this for her own sake and Scorp's. "No its okay I can do this, besides what's the worst that can happen?"

Teddy smirked slightly "hand you over to the deatheaters?"

Rose elbowed him. "Well I suppose they are related to you" she said in an accusing tone.

"Oh you cunning Slytherins, get me every time. Now come on, I have to get you safely into the house or your Mum will have heart failure."

Teddy walked up to the door and with his wand pointed at the large knocker, it moved twice banging against the door making it shake, then it opened.

An older blonde woman peered out, wand raised in anticipation, but when she saw who it was she lowered it slightly, moving to let them pass.

"Ted dear, how are you?" Asked the older woman as she peered out the door once more before closing it. "Your grandmother has informed me of your engagement! How wonderful"

The older woman smiled warmly at Teddy, who greeted her in return with a hug and the story of how he proposed.

"Oh how wonderful" She repeated. "Victorie is quite a lucky girl"

Then she turned her attention to Rose.

"And you must be the Weasley girl, Hermione and Ronald's daughter? Yes I recognise you from that lovely picture in the _daily prophet. _Well at least you're wearing more clothes this time"

"Narcissa!" cried a woman who hand just floated into the entrance hall with such grace that the whole room seemed to be at her command. Rose recognised her as Astoria Malfoy, from of course all the times she's been called to the school to deal with their antics.

Scorpius entered just behind his mother and upon seeing Rose, walked over and hoisted her up in the air into a big bear hug, then putting her down turned to Teddy smiled and shook his hand.

"How's things Teddy?" He asked, putting one arm around Rose.

Teddy retold the story of his engagement, to which Astoria gushed. "Oh how lovely Teddy! We are all so happy for you! And tell your grandmother I say hello, such a lovely woman."

The conversation filtered out over the next few minutes then Teddy was off, Narcissa was giving out to a house elf, and Astoria glided away down a long hallway to the right.

Scorp took Rose's hand and led her up the marble staircase which took up most of the entrance hall. After reaching the second landing he led her off to the left, past numerous doors until they reached the end of the corridor where a large door stood. Scorp opened it, to reveal a very large very messy room.

"Nice" Rose smiled, as he closed the door behind them. The room had several windows along the far wall, with an unmade double bed plopped in the middle. Book shelves and sofas lined the opposite wall with a door leading off into what looked like a bathroom.

"It's not much" he shrugged seemingly oblivious to the extravagant lifestyle in which he was brought up. Rose just rolled her eyes, she didn't think it would ever dawn on him that the life he lead was that of great privilege, yes he had to live with the bias of the war, but surely this made up for that.

"Are you okay Rose?" he asked, coming closer and resting his hands on her shoulders, looking deeply into her eyes. He was worried, she could see that. Not just about her but about the whole situation. Not that she could blame him; this was supposed to be over. It ended years ago, before they were born. It was over, finished, done. Why were they back and what did they want? What could they possibly gain by this retaliation?

"I-I just can't believe this is happening" she finally choked out. Molly was gone, it really was real, not just stories that their parents used to tell them, which always felt like another world, like that could never happen. She had grown up in a safe haven, where bad witches and wizards were just stuff of stories, legends.

Families under attack, murdered in their sleep. It just wasn't even a conceivable thought for Rose.

"I just can't believe it Scorp, it-I mean I know the people that were killed! There's been what, seven bodies found? I know Lorcan Scamander! He's Hannah Abbot's son; they came over for dinner every so often, and Edward Finch-Fletchley? He was so lovely, really friendly chap. And Molly? She's my cousin. My cousin Scorp! I-I just can't believe it"

"Shhh" Scorp whispered in her ear, pulling her into a hug and the tears came.

**Xx Aludra P.O.V xX**

Midday set in as they walked across Tower Bridge, hand in hand, soaking up the little sunlight that had managed to find its way around the clouds. The mist seemed to have evaporated, leaving a crisp chill in its wake.

Ala smiled to herself, admiring the architecture that went into such a bridge, muggles have really found ways of getting around not using magic, quite impressive actually.

He led her through cobbled stone streets up to a large stone fronted building. "Time for a movie, I think" he smiled tugging her up the steps and through the doors.

**Xxx xxX**

**Hello!** _my dears! please leave a review if you enjoyed it! suggestions are always welcome! and of course thanks for reading! :) ~ love Niamh xxx_


End file.
